A comme Andrew et Avery
by Jedusor.R
Summary: Commençons par la lettre A. 34 personnages dont le prénom débute par cette lettre. Le saviez-vous ? Chacun d'eux aura le droit à un OS. Ensuite ça va être B puis C et après D. M'enfin… je suis bête ! Vous connaissez parfaitement l'alphabet. Mais connaissez-vous Andrew Kirke ainsi que Zograf ? Si la réponse est non, je ne peux que me réjouir !
1. Andrew Kirke

**La date : 06.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

332 personnages. 332 personnages ! Et nous n'utilisons qu'une dizaine parmi eux ? Trahison ! Disgrâce ! (L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face […]) Pourquoi ne pas leur offrir une chance ? Connaissez-vous Rose Zeller ? Non, mmh ? Puis Olive Hornby ? Pas le moindre. 332 si je ne me suis pas gourée...

Disclaimer :

Tout appartient à Joanne Rowling, à l'exception de quelques persos, mais sinon, tout le mérite lui revient.

BAS (Bon à savoir) :

Qui c'est cet Andrew ? Kirke ? Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose… Gryffondor dis-tu ? 'Connais pas… Mais… si cet Andrew est aussi ignoré pourquoi écrire un petit OS sur ce perso ? Un défi ? Ah ! Oh ! Je comprends mieux… *big smile*

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« Elle est morte de vieillesse... mais jeune. »  
RRRrrrr !, Pierre (le Touffe)_**

.

.

.

- Papa. Papa ! héla Andrew en faisant un geste de la main.

Jefferson Kirke se retourna, plantant ses deux yeux bruns dans ceux de son fils. Comme il s'en était douté, Andrew avait le nez collé contre la vitre qu'exhibait le tout nouveau balai.

- Là ! poursuivit le jeune Gryffondor en reprenant son attention sur le Nimbus 2001. Il n'est pas magnifique ? demanda-t-il.

Une lueur de désir faisait briller son regard. Jefferson soupira discrètement. Il était bien conscient que son fils souhaitait à tout prix le dernier modèle. Justement… il n'avait pas de quoi payer ce prix. Bien sûr, s'ils s'aventuraient dans le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ce n'était pas pour admirer le balai que le proprio utilisait pour nettoyer le sol, ainsi c'était normal qu'Andrew s'extasie de cette manière. Jefferson réalisa bien que trop tard qu'il avait commis une erreur. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir ici aujourd'hui.

- Viens, Drew. Rentre, aussi, je dois mettre de côté un manuel.

Andrew semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Quel sublime dégradé sur le balai… Oh, puis cette couleur que le manche abordait ! Un tel noir si somptueux ne devrait pas exister. Un garçon à sa gauche le poussa pour mieux contempler, et Andrew se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre son père. Il entra rapidement dans le magasin, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce qui l'attira en premier, fut cet homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs. Ils étaient attachés en catogan et avaient l'air d'être aussi doux que de la soie. Mais cette aura glaciale qui l'entourait ôtait toute bonne humeur, elle surplombait l'homme d'un gros nuage baigné d'éclairs. Andrew s'avança silencieusement vers son papa, les lèvres pincées. Arrivé à lui, il entendit quelques bribes de la discussion que le monsieur blond entretenait avec le vendeur.

- …Nimbus 2001. Oui, j'en veux sept et pas plus tard que maintenant ! répliqua froidement l'homme.  
- Oui… oui… Mr Malfoy, tout de suite. Je note, je note… oui…

Andrew ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pas un, non mais _sept_ Nimbus 2001 ! Waouh. Mr Malfoy devait être particulièrement riche ou bien drôlement stupide pour se procurer _autant_ de balais. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! La bouche légèrement ouverte, son père dut le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Andrew, va vers les grimoires, j'ai repéré un joli manuel pour toi. Feuillette-le et tu m'en diras des nouvelles, d'accord ?

Andrew hocha vaguement la tête puis s'éloigna de son père, ainsi que Mr Malfoy, dont le sens n'était plus commun. Jefferson se mordit la lèvre inférieure, insultant mentalement Lucius, qui se pavanait devant lui. _« Pas plus tard que maintenant ! »_ se répéta-t-il ironiquement dans la tête. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ! Jefferson voulait, lui aussi, avoir toute cette or dans son coffre à Gringotts. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que la vérité lui éclate au nez : c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Andrew…

Heureusement que son fils n'était pas un petit pleurnichard-capricieux ! Il ne quémandait pas sèchement tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir en sa possession. Non, lui, il allait avec plus de tact, glissant des sous-entendus par-ci par-là, comme : « Il n'est pas magnifique ? » « Mon Comet 260 a quelques égratignures… » « Oh, un Nimbus 2000 ! » Tout en douceur, ainsi Andrew était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il désirait sans être… dérangeant, pour être poli. Il savait s'y faire, le môme, réalisa Jefferson. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Et ça marchait plutôt bien…

Peut-être devrait-il se laisser aller et faire entièrement plaisir à Andrew pour son anniversaire ?

- Monsieur, que… que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna le vendeur en jetant un dernier regard à Mr Malfoy qui s'éclipsait, un rictus triomphant plaqué aux lèvres.  
- Euh… oui. Je souhaiterais mettre de côté le Manuel des joueurs célèbres, je vous prie.  
- Bien, très bien. Vous payez maintenant ?  
- Euh… non, non. Mettez-le juste de côté. Au nom de J. Kirke, rajouta-t-il vivement.

Jefferson glissa une œillade envers Andrew. Il était concentré à regarder discrètement le Nimbus 2001, exposé dans la vitrine. Andrew dut sentir le regard de son père, car il releva soudainement la tête, un sourire béat fendant son visage anguleux.

- Monsieur… ? Ce sera tout ?  
- Euh… attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir deux secondes…  
- Oui, bien faites vite ! répondit le vendeur, les traits de son visage se durcissant sous l'impatience. Mr Malfoy ne rendait pas la vie simple non plus…

Jamais sa femme ne le pardonnerait. Enfin, si, mais avec du regret. Laureen risquerait de mal le prendre, elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas dépenser de Gallions… ni même des Mornilles, pour tout dire… _Mais c'était bientôt son anniversaire._ Cela revenait plutôt à… à une sorte d'obligation. Il serait si heureux…

- Non, rajoutez un Nimbus 2000, euh 2001 ! 2001, se corrigea-t-il en vitesse, avant que sa raison ne change d'avis.

Comme par magie, l'expression du vendeur s'illumina instantanément. Eh bien ! Huit Nimbus 2001 en même pas une demi-heure !

- Parfait ! Parfait, Mr Kirke. Je note, je note !

Andrew, pour finir, avait fait comme son père lui avait proposé : feuilleté les pages d'un manuel de Quidditch. Il lisait un paragraphe basé sur l'invention du Vif d'or, quand son papa se rapprocha doucement de lui, les joues étrangement rosies. Jefferson avait du mal à contenir sa joie. En réalité, il désirait ardemment expliquer à son fils qu'il s'était lâché en lui offrant un Nimbus. Toutefois, c'était une surprise, et une surprise en n'était plus une si elle était dite. Il passa une main sur l'épaule d'Andrew et l'incita à sortir du magasin.

- Tu verras, Drew, il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes qu'un vulgaire balai… marmonna-t-il.  
- Oui, papa…

Jefferson eut un sourire d'excuse et embrassa les cheveux châtains de son fils. Eh non, il n'y avait pas que Malfoy qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir acheté une pareille « babiole ». Puis, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Andrew, non ?

.

.

.

**À bientôt… **

_« Leur histoire, c'est la théorie des dominos, mais à l'envers. Au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aident à se relever. »  
_Anna Gavalda

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Gerda Curd  
**Auteur du livre _Comment ensorceler son fromage_ (il s'agit sans doute un pseudonyme car il est indiqué sur les cartes des sorciers célèbres que l'auteur de ce livre s'appelle Greta Catchlove) (JKR).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Tout au long des 8 épisodes de la saga, Daniel Radcliffe a utilisé environ 160 paires de lunettes.**  
**


	2. Aidan Lynch

**La date : 07.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur de l'épique d'Irlande! Sorry, les deux premiers seront basés sur le Quidditch. Remarque, ça change un peu xD.

BAS (Bon à savoir) : 

Bonne nouvelle, jeunes gens, j'ai la trame de tous les OS sur la lignée des A ! Oui, je souhaitais à tout prix vous le faire savoir… :3 J'en publierai un par jour, dans la normalité des choses ! Aussi, je voulais préciser que chaque lettre sera différenciée d'une fiction. Dans le sens, où il y aura une fic nommée « A comme Andrew et Avery » pour les A, ainsi qu'une fiction intitulée « B comme Bane et Buck » etc. Je ne mettrai pas tout dans le même sac, cette fic ne fera pas 300 chapitres mais plutôt 32 et quant au B, 14 !

_À Croup_, un jeu qui remplace en réalité le loup « il joue au Loup ». Vous connaissez ? Bien, pas de commentaire sur cette pauvre transformation moldue/sorcière… Please. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là. Dunno, really.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-II-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« Moi, je m'en fous, si on me force à y retourner, je retiens ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête de me forcer à y retourner. »  
_****Kaamelott, Gauvain**.

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Aidan. Très spécial. Un jour qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il se leva de son lit puis se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, enlevant la fatigue en un clin d'œil. De ses petites mains, il secoua vivement l'épaule qui était en sa portée. Malgré qu'il vienne seulement de se réveiller, Aidan était très excité à l'idée de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

- Forgall ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Devine quelle heure il est ?  
- _Aidan_, grogna son ami, la tête dans l'oreiller. Encore deux minutes. S'il te plaît.

Mais Aidan n'entendait pas de cette oreille, apparemment. Il croisa brusquement ses bras sur son torse puis fit mine de bouder, la lèvre inférieure retroussée.

- Tu m'avais pourtant promis… murmura-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Forgall releva paresseusement la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux son meilleur ami.

- Oh, mais Aidan… chuis fatigué… D'abord demande à tantie, okay ?

Aidan pivota sèchement sur ses talons et sortit de la chambre aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il toqua doucement contre une porte et attendit. Une jeune dame au visage éclatant apparue dans l'encadrement. D'une main élégante, elle remit en place certaines mèches chocolatées derrière son oreille.

- Tante Ena, tu es toujours d'accord, hein tante Ena ? implora-t-il en agrippant de ses poings la robe colorée que portait Ena.

Cette dernière encercla de ses bras son neveu puis le souleva avec aisance.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, Dan, approuva-t-elle en lui offrant une pichenette sur le nez. Comment pourrais-je interdire quoi que ce soit à mon petit bébé ?  
- Je suis pas petit ! J'ai six ans et demi, je te rappelle…

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres d'Ena. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aidan et l'emmena ensuite dans le corridor. Ils arrivèrent en silence à la chambre dans laquelle Forgall dormait paisiblement maintenant. Néanmoins, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps… Aidan se libéra facilement de l'étreinte de sa tante puis se précipita sur son ami.

- Forgall ! interpella-t-il d'une voix claire. Tante Ena est d'accord. Si, si. Viens, dépêche-toi !  
- Ah oui ? interrogea-t-il en se redressant, plus du tout fatigué curieusement. Cool !

Aidan attrapa les mains de Forgall, l'aidant ainsi à sortir de son lit. Tante Ena les congédia à s'habiller, pendant qu'elle préparait certaines affaires. L'empressement étirant les traits de leur visage, ils se dépêchèrent sans broncher et enfilèrent un jean puis un t-shirt. Sous l'agitation, Aidan ne s'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire. La journée s'annonçait vraiment bien !

- T'as mis ton haut à l'envers, se moqua gentiment Forgall en pointant Aidan du doigt.

Aidan gloussa et ôta son pull avant de le remettre correctement. Ils se hâtèrent dans le couloir, leurs pieds nus se frottant contre le tapis marron. Ils descendirent les escaliers, se tenant fermement contre la deuxième rambarde exprès pour eux. Forgall faillit trébucher sous les rires de son ami.

- Alors, les enfants, prêts ? sollicita Ena, un panier à la main.  
- Oui ! crièrent lesdits enfants d'une même voix.

Ena hocha finement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Venez, allons dans le jardin.

Elle les emmena à l'extérieur, les rayons du soleil les caressant avec douceur. Une bonne humeur ne cessait de les guider, délivrant avec fièvre les rires mélodieux. Aidan et Forgall se couraient derrière, tandis qu'Ena se conduisait jusqu'au placard à balais qui s'élevait entre deux beaux arbres fleuris. Elle laissa par la même occasion le panier sur une table en bois, près des deux garçons. L'herbe resplendissait la fraîcheur, une odeur accueillante s'échappant des brindilles vert prairie. Ena posa une main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte du placard. À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux mini-reproductions du modèle Brossdur 6. Ces balais étaient spécialement conçus pour les petits curieux, comme Aidan et Forgall. Le Brossdur était réglé afin que la hauteur ne dépasse pas les dix mètres, mais, bien sûr, grâce à simple coup de baguette, la limite pouvait être déplacée, malgré que ce soit risqué.

- Ena ! s'écria Aidan en levant ses bras en l'air. J'en peux plus d'attendre, se plaignit-il en faisant mine de tomber dans les vapes.  
- J'ai _tellement_ hâte, avoua Forgall tout en se rongeant les ongles.  
- Hey, Forgall… ! reprocha aimablement Ena. Tes ongles seront mille fois plus beaux s'ils n'étaient pas rongés, tu ne p…  
- Tante Ena, râla Aidan, les épaules affaissées.

Cependant, Forgall semblait trop heureux pour s'en soucier ! Ena les invita à s'emparer tous deux d'un Brossdur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois ! Rapidement le placard fut vide.

- Faites attentions. Dix mètres, c'est plus haut que vous ne le pensez. Faites gaffes aux branches des arbres et surtout ne vous poussez pas. Si j'ordonne que vous reveniez sur terre, alors vous le faites ! C'est promis ?  
- Oui, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ena agita docilement sa baguette et une protection invisible vint protéger le corps des deux petits.

- Ça chatouille, s'esclaffa Forgall en se mordant la lèvre.  
- Chevauchez vos balais ! Et à mon signal, vous taperez du pied !

Aidan et Forgall rigolèrent nerveusement tout en passant une jambe par-dessus leur balai.

- Un… commença joyeusement Ena. Deux… trois ! _Partez !_

Ils frappèrent de leurs pieds nus l'herbe humide et décolèrent de deux mètres. Instantanément, un sentiment comblé irradia les pores de leur peau. Une vague de joie fit éclabousser leurs veines. Jamais Aidan n'avait vécu pareille situation. Il avait l'air heureux, dans son élément. Forgall et Aidan jouaient à Croup. Apparemment c'était Aidan le croup car Forgall prenait de l'avance, riant aux éclats. Ils faisaient attention, Ena n'avait alors pas à s'inquiéter. Ils filaient plus au moins vite l'un après l'autre, se tournant sagement autour.

- Tu crois que ça fait quoi si on monte plus haut ? demanda malicieusement Aidan.  
- On essaye ?

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête puis grimpèrent de quelques centimètres, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouch, glapit Forgall en se massant le crâne de sa main libre – la seconde tenait fermement le manche.

Une sorte de dôme les interdisait de voler plus loin.

- Oui, j'ai dû rajouter ça, au cas où ! intervint Ena en élevant un peu la voix afin de se faire entendre. Normalement le Brossdur ralentissait lorsque vous approchez les dix mètres.  
- Mais ça sert à rien…

Ena sourit puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Les yeux des deux garçons brillèrent d'envie.

- Tu… Tante Ena… Tu voudrais pas…  
- Ton père me gronderait, tu le sais, ça, mh ?  
- Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît. Allez ! implora Aidan en faisant une adorable moue.  
- Seulement deux mètres alors…  
- Non, quatre !  
- Trois, pas plus ! rétorqua Ena d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle fendit l'air de sa baguette et le dôme s'agrandit. Ce fut accompagné des chants des oiseaux que les cris de joie retentirent. Rigolant à gorge déployée, la tendresse et l'harmonie parsemaient l'air. Ena se dirigea vers la table en bois et fouilla à l'intérieur du panier en osier. Elle trouva une petite balle mauve qu'elle ensorcela afin que la sphère s'envole d'elle-même. La balle s'échappa naturellement de ses mains pour tourner autour des petits.

- Cool ! s'émerveilla Aidan en tentant de l'attraper d'un geste vif du bras.

Malheureusement, Forgall, qui était à côté, se reçut le coup en pleine poire. Il perdit l'équilibre et glissa de son Brossdur. Par un reflex insoupçonné, Aidan le rattrapa de justesse tandis que le visage d'Ena se décomposait. Forgall encercla la taille d'Aidan aussi fort qu'il put et tint les yeux hermétiquement clos, avant d'être sûr qu'il soit bien sur la terre ferme. Le cœur battant la chamade, Ena courut en leur direction. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

- Aidan ! T'aurais pu faire attention quand même ! dit-elle brusquement en prenant Forgall dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien eu, hein ? s'inquiéta Ena en embrassant la tempe de Forgall.  
- Bah non, Ena ! Aidan m'a sauvé ! rassura-t-il en offrant une étreinte à son meilleur ami. Merci, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Aidan lui fit rappeler que c'était tout à fait normal. Avec un sourire rusé, Aidan montra à sa tante ce qu'il avait dans les mains sans se séparer de Forgall. Une balle mauve. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à s'en saisir. Un futur attrapeur, voilà de quoi Ena était sûre.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… **

_« Tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné. »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Bob Hitchens  
**Époux moldu d'Isla Black. Elle fut déshéritée de l'arbre généalogique des Black pour l'avoir épousé (AGB).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**A la fin du film Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, dans le générique est écrit « aucun dragon ne fut blessé pendant le tournage du film. »


	3. Abelforth Dumbledore

**La date : 07.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Abelforth Dumbledore, comme vous le savez, le frère d'Albus. Hum… j'espère vraiment que ce petit, petit OS vous plaira.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-III-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Et tu es mort ?  
– Hélas, oui… mais j'ai survécu. »  
_****Buck, Crash et Eddie, L'âge de glace 3.**

.

.

.

La Tête de Sanglier habitait des clients peu fréquentables. En effet, rares étaient les personnes habillées d'un simple pantalon, ainsi qu'un simple pull. Pour une raison inconnue, aucun sorcier ordinaire ne rentrait dans ce pub. Si bien que le propriétaire fut pour le moins étonné de voir entrer un jeune homme correctement vêtu. Ce dernier fit pivoter la porte d'entrée à l'intérieur, laissant un faisceau de lumière éclairer le sol recouvert de poussière, ainsi que quelques clients dans le pub, dont un homme de petite corpulence, paré d'une sorte de robe rapiécée avec un châle sur la tête ainsi qu'une femme âgée au dos cambré.

Le nouveau venu portait tout ce qui avait de plus normal : une charmante robe de sorcière noire – qui lui allait comme un gant, soit dit en passant. Son visage était dégagé, exhibant ses yeux basanés, son nez retroussé puis sa fine bouche. Abelforth astiquait sans voir un verre à l'aide d'un chiffon noir de saleté. L'homme se dirigea avec nonchalance jusqu'au bar et s'adressa gentiment à Abelforth.

- Une tisane d'ortie, s'il vous plaît.  
- Et s'il me plaît pas ? grogna Abelforth en posant le chiffon sur le comptoir.

Devant l'air perdu de son client, il crut bon de rajouter :

- Pas d'ortie. Mais de l'Alihotsy, s'vous voulez.

Une personne assise à proximité ricana. Abelforth haussa les épaules puis se retourna en direction d'une vieille caisse qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il empoigna une pinte de Bièraubeurre et la remplit magiquement. Il s'avança ensuite silencieusement vers le jeune homme puis posa brusquement la chope sur le comptoir, faisant déborder intentionnellement du liquide cuivré.

- Ça vous fera deux Mornilles, marmonna Abelforth.  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je suis allergique à la cannelle…  
- Pardon ? De… la cannelle ? En quel honneur insinuez-vous que la Bièraubeurre inclut de la cannelle ?

Abelforth détailla l'homme en face de lui, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. L'allure jeune, une peau fraîche, des dents parfaitement droites et d'une blancheur à en faire mal au crâne… des cheveux bien coiffés, une robe sans le moindre pli… Non. Abelforth ignorait tout compte fait la présence de ce sorcier. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, conclut-il.

- Allez plutôt au Trois Balais, annonça Abelforth malgré tout, après avoir évalué du regard la personne en face de lui. C'est plus pour vous, c'genre d'endroit. Mmh.  
- Euh… oui, bien, d'accord… fit son interlocuteur d'une voix hésitante.

Il se leva en même temps qu'un autre sorcier, celui qui était paré d'une robe rapiécée, et marcha en direction de la sortie. En le regardant faire, Abelforth se demandait s'il ne s'était finalement pas trompé. Ce gars-là avait l'air aussi étrange que tous les autres dans ce pub. Si étrange, qu'il ne se posa même pas la question du pourquoi ni du comment le jeune homme parvint à faire tomber le châle que le monsieur habillé d'une robe portait.

- Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser, ce n'était pas intentionnel ! se confondit l'homme en posant une main qu'il se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de…  
- Mondingus Fletcher ! s'empourpra Abelforth en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Merde… _merde, merde, merde_. Fais chier ! Par le caleçon de Stroulger ! jura Mondingus en essayant de remettre hâtivement le châle sur sa tête.

Trop tard. Abelforth se fraya un chemin parmi la poussière jusqu'à Mondingus puis agrippa le col de sa robe avant de le secouer farouchement.

- Je t'ai banni de ce pub, Fletcher, que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! Ma mémoire ne m'a jamais fait faux bond et ce n'est pas avec un zigoto comme toi qu'elle va s'y mettre ! Dehors, abruti !

Il poussa brusquement Mondingus qui marmonnait dans sa barbe mal rasée.

- Ouste ! Sors !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon… !

Mondingus prit furtivement la fuite, ne jetant pas une seule fois un regard derrière lui. Abelforth grogna dans sa barbe blanche, lui aussi, et retourna jusqu'à son comptoir.

- Je vais voir s'il me reste des orties… s'adressa-t-il au jeune homme, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Ce sera gratuit pour vous.

Il retourna lentement vers la salle adjacente, légèrement irrité d'avoir été aussi aveugle. En plus, cela ne devait pas être la première fois que Mondingus se profilait en douce dans son pub, malheureusement. Il allait devoir être plus attentif les prochains jours.

- Quel empoté, c'lui là...

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Les utopies d'aujourd'hui sont les réalités de demain._ _»  
_Victor Hugo

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Enchant-âge [Magi-Me-More]  
**Pilule dont on dit dans la publicité qu'elle aide le sorcier à se sentir plus jeune et plus fort. Les effets secondaires semblent cependant assez forts, comptant par exemple une possible pousse de défenses. C'est parfois utile de lire les petits caractères (JKR).

**Question :  
**JK. Rowling dit que Voldemort ne peut pas produire de Patronus, car il est incapable d'avoir des pensées heureuses. Mais, le fait de s'imaginer Lord et « maître » du monde, ne le fait-il pas… jubiler joyeusement ? Est-ce parce qu'il est né au sein d'un philtre d'amour qui provoque se manque ? D'un côté, je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne puisse pas. Puis de toute manière, je vois mal Voldemort produire un Patronus. :')


	4. Abraxas Malfoy

**La date : 08.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Abraxas Malfoy, grand-père de Draco. Il est mort de la Dragoncelle et a connu Slughorn. Cet OS montre un lointain souvenir d'Abraxas, alors qu'il était tout jeune. Non, pas tous les one-shots seront baignés dans l'enfance, c'est exceptionnel ^^'.

RaR :

**Julie :** Je suis gourde ._. Je n'avais pas vu que tu m'avais laissé une review ! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une, et je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise ! Ouii, moi aussi je ne connaissais pas Andrew xD Merci :D

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-IV-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« Il ne suffit pas de voir pour croire, il faut croire pour voir. »_****  
L'orphelinat.**

.

.

.

- Abraxas ! interpela Dévas d'une voix autoritaire. Viens dire au revoir à ton grand-père, il ne va pas tarder à partir.  
- Oui, mère.

Abraxas s'élança d'un pas assuré vers Tiberius qui tenait un gros grimoire entre ses mains. Tiberius eut un léger sourire en voyant son petit-fils arrivé, ses cheveux blonds dorés se décoiffant à mesure qu'il marchait. Le doux zéphyr caressait doucement leur visage tandis que Mrs Malfoy regardait Abraxas d'un air vivace.

- Je souhaiterais entretenir une petite conversation avec Axa, si je le puis, avoua gentiment Tiberius.  
- Abraxas, corrigea sèchement Mrs Malfoy. Tiberius leva son regard, un sourcil arqué. Il s'appelle Abraxas, Tiberius, tu devrais t'en souvenir, lança-t-elle froidement.

Tiberius offrit un sourire d'excuse envers Abraxas qui le regardait poliment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait tant de tension tout d'un coup.

- Bien, soyez rapides, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

L'ordre claqua durement dans l'air. Tiberius tendit une main qu'Abraxas se hâta de prendre.

- Viens, éloignons-nous un peu…  
- Dis-le que tu ne veux pas que je sois là, je partirais, répliqua Mrs Malfoy.

Elle pivota sur ses talons puis franchit le portail en fer forgé avant de se mener jusqu'au manoir, longeant silencieusement la grande allée. Tiberius incita son petit-fils de le suivre, l'entrainant avec lui quelques mètres plus loin. Une sérénité sans égale les escortait et Tiberius en fut très satisfait. Ils allaient pouvoir parler comme des grands, en tête à tête. De plus, ce allait sûrement être la dernière fois, malheureusement.

Tiberius s'était fait mordre par une plante empoisonnée, il y a quelques jours, depuis. Le venin naviguait doucement mais sûrement dans ses veines, lui prodiguant une fatigue sans nom. Si bien qu'un matin, il ne se réveillera plus. Un guérisseur, lui avait affirmé seulement hier, que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Et puisque il n'existait aucun antidote contre ce poison… une seule voie s'ouvrait à Tiberius. Mais avant de partir, il devait à tout prix dire certaines choses à Abraxas. Tant qu'il en était encore temps. Tiberius s'assit avec un peu de difficulté sur le sol.

- Assieds-toi aussi, dit-il en tapotant l'herbe à sa gauche.

Abraxas jonglait entre son grand-père et la place qu'il proposait. Il fixa intensément Tiberius avant de chuchoter :

- Mère m'interdit de m'assoir par terre.

Tiberius sourit puis jeta un regard en direction du manoir suivit précipitamment d'Abraxas. Mrs Malfoy était absente.

- Ce que ta mère ignore ne te causera aucun mal, assura Tiberius avec un doux sourire.

Un éclat désireux illumina les yeux bleus cendrés d'Abraxas. Grand-père avait parfaitement raison… Il s'assit avec hâte aux côtés de son grand-père puis attendit.

- Regarde, souffla Tiberius en pointant une jolie fleur plantée à proximité.

Dessus se trouvait une jolie libellule d'une couleur corail. Elle était magnifique. Ses ailes cristallines vibraient sous la légèreté du vent. Tiberius plaça le lourd grimoire dans les mains d'Abraxas.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en souriant.  
- Pourquoi mère te parle aussi mal ? Pourtant tu es son papa, elle te doit le respect ! certifia Abraxas d'une petite voix en acceptant le présent de son papy.

Ce dernier soupira discrètement avant de bien vouloir répondre :

- Il y a plusieurs sujets sur lesquels nous ne sommes pas en accord, Abraxas.  
- Axa, tu peux m'appeler Axa. Lesquels, grand-père ?

Tiberius embrassa les cheveux blonds de son petit-fils. Il était temps d'aborder le sujet fragile. Autrement, il serait trop tard et personne ne le ferait. Il faut que ce soit lui qui prenne le relais.

- Tu sais, j'imagine, qu'il y a les sorciers, ainsi que les Moldus, n'est-ce pas Axa ? interrogea sérieusement Tiberius.

Oh oui, Abraxas le savait pertinemment. Les traits de son visage se serrèrent à l'entente des Moldus, d'ailleurs. Mrs Malfoy lui avait – trop – souvent répété qu'ils n'étaient pas les mêmes. Que le sang qui baignait les veines des Moldus reflétait de la saleté à l'état pure. Qu'un sorcier pur, comme lui, ne devait en aucun cas aimer une Moldue. Avec le temps, Abraxas avait appris à faire la différence et était du même avis que ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Sang-de-Bourbe existaient, comme nommait son père. C'était infect. Tiberius se retint de justesse pour ne pas faire une grimace devant le dégoût de son si jeune petit-fils. Déjà à ce pauvre âge, ses parents lui avaient inculqué que les Moldus étaient des bons à rien. Mais, était-ce trop tard ? Avec un peu de chance, non...

- Eh bien tout ce qu'on t'a dit est faux, Axa. Le sang qui coule dans les veines moldues n'est pas ignoble.

Abraxas se raidit à l'entente d'une telle phrase.

- Papy… j-je dois aller, bégaya-t-il en se levant.  
- Non, reste ! Reste, je veux juste qu'on parle. Ensemble. Toi et moi. Tu veux que je te montre un truc ? Regarde, regarde, assieds-toi.

Abraxas s'assit à contre cœur, les jambes étendues, puis patienta. Il vit son grand-père fouiller dans une des poches de sa robe sorcière et en extirper une photo. Néanmoins, il ne montra pas le contenu, le cachant avec une de ses mains ridées.

- D'abord parlons et je te montre ce que c'est, déclara Tiberius et Abraxas hocha la tête, se mordant gentiment la lèvre inférieure. Je présume que tu te poses des questions quant au sens de ma phrase. Il faut me croire. Mh ? Dévas, ta maman, t'a sûrement appris les différences entre eux et nous. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Abraxas n'acquiesce.

- Et je pense qu'elle a raison, papy… dit-il avec une touche d'hésitation.

Et ce fut cette touche d'hésitation qui changea tout. Un espoir libre qui sut raviver la flamme à l'intérieur du cœur de Tiberius.

- Tu penses ? récapitula-t-il avec bienveillance. Pourtant les Moldus nous ressemblent énormément. Non ?  
- Non, contredit pour finir Abraxas. Non, répéta-t-il.  
- Je crois que oui, au contraire, Axa. Ils sont humains, _comme_ _nous_. Ils ont un cœur, comme _toi_. Puis une tête, comme _moi_, sourit-il.  
- Euh ! Moi aussi j'ai une tête, papy !  
- Ah bon ? questionna Tiberius. Où ça ?

Il tâtonna l'air puis ses doigts rencontrèrent la petite tête d'Abraxas.

- Je ne vois pas…  
- Mais si, tu l'as touche ! pouffa Abraxas en riant dans ses mains, le grimoire sur ses genoux.  
- Oh ! Tu as raison ! Ah bah alors les Moldus ont aussi une tête, comme toi, rectifia intelligemment Tiberius en caressant la joue de son petit-fils.

Le sourire d'Abraxas fana légèrement. Tiberius baissa son regard et la photo entra dans son champ de vision. Elle montrait quatre corps.

- Regarde, murmura-t-il.

Abraxas observa l'image. Il vit deux hommes parés exactement pareils, avec pour tenue un unique short de bain. L'un avait les cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre abordait la couleur charnel du soleil, un peu comme lui, dirait sa tante Crabbe. Les deux autres corps étaient en réalité des squelettes. Il n'y avait que les os et c'était la première fois qu'Abraxas voyait le schéma d'un corps.

- Si les différences sont si évidentes, montre-moi le quel est le sorcier et le quel est le Moldu, Abraxas, demanda Tiberius d'une voix calme et posée.

Abraxas étudia la photo du regard, ouvrant déjà la bouche. Car c'était une évidence, les sorciers se différenciaient nettement bien des Moldus, mère lui avait maintes fois répété ! Toutefois, à mesure que les secondes passaient, les sourcils dorés du petit se rapprochait, pour le plus grand bonheur de Tiberius. Abraxas resta longtemps muet, ne trouvant aucune réponse à la question.

- Tu vois, il n'y a p…  
- Si, mais c'est dans le sang ! fit rappeler Abraxas.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le cliché puis pointa subitement son index sur l'image.

- Il y a pas de sang, là, c'est normal que tu remarques pas…

La libellule émit une sorte de gazouillement, comme pour montrer son désaccord.

- Axa… murmura Tiberius. Sois sincère… il n'y a aucune différence entre eux et nous. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Abraxas garda le silence, méditant aux paroles de son grand-père. Il avait toujours porté une immense affection envers son papy et avait toujours eu foi en lui. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui disait cela… il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi est-ce que son grand-père préféré lui mentirait ? C'était absurde, il ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! Seulement, si ses parents disaient le contraire… ce serait plus convenable de les croire eux.

Avant cette photo, ça lui était si évident ! Non, il avait raison, c'était dans le sang. La nuance était dans le sang, et le sang ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu. Abraxas ne savait plus quoi penser… Il voulait tellement faire plaisir à son papy ! Tiberius se laissa faire au moment où Abraxas s'empara de la photo, souhaitant la détailler avec plus d'attention. Peut-être que le sorcier était le blond ? Les Malfoy appartenaient à une famille pure qui remontait à très, très loin et ils étaient tous blonds ! Puis, on ne pouvait pas se tromper en désignant un sorcier. Non.

- C'est lui, papy, élut Abraxas en pointant l'homme blond.  
- Tu as _peut-être_ raison, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Essayerais-tu de me croire sur parole ?  
- …Oui, promit-il après un certain temps.  
- Ce que ta mère ignore ne te causera aucun mal, répéta Tiberius avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire ce que tu penses, et si elle te pose des questions, réponds ce qu'elle souhaite entendre.

Abraxas fit valser son regard sur la libellule. Un dégradé navel se coloriait sur son corps allongé. L'inférieur prenait la couleur du saumon, pour virer sur une touche abricot avant de filer sur une douce teinte carotte, puis de passer sur un orange vif pour terminer dans un éclat corail.

- Elle est toute jeune, la libellule, informa gentiment Tiberius.  
- Elle vient de naître ?  
- Non, mais disons qu'il lui reste du temps à vivre…  
- Alors il ne faut pas la tuer ! décida Abraxas, confiant.

Abraxas se fondit dans les yeux de son grand-père puis médita sur pourquoi ils étaient là. Il avait toujours le cliché dans ses petites mains ainsi que le grimoire sur ses genoux. Il avait hâte de rentrer au manoir, pour lire les lignes qu'incluaient les pages. Tout ce que Tiberius lisait était intéressant. Abraxas posa ses yeux sur le titre : « _Ce que le monde sorcier ignore du monde moldu !_ ».

- Toi seul est capable de lire les _vrais_ mots du grimoire.

Abraxas hocha la tête ne se posant pas la question du pourquoi. Une autre lui taraudait déjà l'esprit.

- Papy, est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si pour finir je pense comme toi ?  
- Oui, Axa, mais c'est toi qui décides, _personne_ d'autre. Si tu as envie de croire que les sorciers sont plus… humains que les Moldus, alors soit, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
- Bah… pourquoi seront-ils moins humains que nous ?  
- C'est ce que je me demande, justement…  
- J-je… Papy, j'aimerais te dire un secret. J'ai toujours pensé que ce que mère et père me disaient était… un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais j'avais peur d'être le seul à penser ainsi. Si de se dire que les Moldus ne sont pas réellement différents n'est pas… une abomination, alors je veux penser comme toi. Je peux ?

Des talons claquant contre le sol retentirent derrière eux. Un éclat fit briller les yeux givrés de Tiberius, et si ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy, Abraxas aurait presque pu voir une larme déferler la joue ridée de son grand-père. Tiberius embrassa rapidement le front de son petit-fils.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, Abraxas, il se tut une fraction de seconde, puis poursuivit : je t'aime, très fort, Axa. Prends soin de toi.

Tiberius se leva, caressant sûrement pour la dernière fois les cheveux de son petit-fils. Mrs Malfoy arriva en trombe, des aiguilles acérées implantées dans ses prunelles obscures. Abraxas resta assit par terre, malgré le regard sévère de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde il sera triste ou fâché. Son grand-père lui avait permis une chose très importante sur l'ordre des choses. Jamais il n'oubliera. Un _pop !_ sonore retentit, annonçant le départ de papy. Abraxas leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui, exceptionnellement s'accroupissait à sa hauteur. Elle agrippa les poignets de son fils, un air strict plaqué sur le visage.

- Que t'a-t-il dit, grand-père ? Hein ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? débita-t-elle brusquement en secouant les mains d'Abraxas.

Ce dernier, devant cette paire d'yeux si intense, ne put qu'avouer.

- Que les Moldus ne sont pas si différents que nous…

Le cœur d'Abraxas battait la chamade. Une panique acharnée bataillait ses veines. Mrs Malfoy fit une légère grimace, agacée, puis assura que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Grand-père perd la tête, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

Abraxas fronça les sourcils.

- Moi, je le crois. C'est vrai, non ? Les Moldus sont comme nous, seulement, nous on sait faire de la magie, fit-il remarquer. Regarde, ce sont des humains, non ? continua Abraxas en montrant la photo. Nous aussi, je ne vois pas de grande différence !

Mrs Malfoy pinça les lèvres, réprobatrice, puis prit l'image des mains de son fils. Abraxas voulut bien protester, seulement il en n'avait pas le droit. Elle leva sa baguette, regardant les deux perles bleues d'Abraxas.

- Mère, que fais-tu ?  
- _Oubliettes._

Dorénavant, les yeux d'Abraxas se faisaient vagues, et une expression d'oubli balaya les traits de son visage de marbre.

- _Incendio_, murmura-t-elle en pointant la photo du bout de sa baguette.  
- Où est grand-père ?

Mrs Malfoy eut un immense sourire.

- Il vient de transplaner. Regarde cette libellule, elle a du sang moldu, cracha-t-elle élégamment.

Un son réjoui s'échappa des lèvres d'Abraxas.

- Ah oui ? Oh ! Pétrifie-la, pétrifie-la ! supplia-t-il, tout excité.  
- _Petrificus Totalus_, énonça Mrs Malfoy avec délice.

Abraxas prit avec un peu de difficulté le lourd grimoire que lui avait offert papy puis le relâcha sur la libellule moldue. Le gazouillement cessa instantanément.

- Tiens, saleté.  
- C'est très bien, Axa, continue ainsi et maman sera fière de toi.

Mrs Malfoy aida son fils à se relever et ils partirent joyeusement, laissant derrière eux un lointain souvenir, ainsi qu'un grimoire souillé.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Un homme n'est jamais aussi grand que lorsqu'il se penche pour aider un enfant._ _»_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Alastor Gumboil  
**Employé du Département de la justice magique qui fait passer les tests aux candidats pour être Tireur de baguette magie d'élite. On peut le trouver dans la salle 919 (GS2).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**La chambre de Tom Jedusor à l'Orphelinat Wool s'agissait du numéro 27 (cf. film), au deuxième étage.


	5. Adrian Pucey

**La date : 08.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Adrian Pucey, élève de Serpentard et poursuiveur dans l'épique de Serpentard ! Petit OS, comparé au précédent. Oui, petit, c'est le bon mot.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-V-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« Chaque fois qu'un enfant dit :  
- Je ne crois pas aux fées.  
Il y a quelque part une petite fée qui meurt. »_****  
Peter Pan**

.

.

.

La salle commune de Serpentard était plongée dans le calme et la sérénité. Adrian Pucey observait les élèves présents, une épaule adossée sur le mur fait de pierres brutes, les bras élégamment croisés. La lampe verdâtre vacilla de sa chaîne, éclairant un jeune Serpentard, prudemment installé sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir. Il avait l'expression concentrée et des mèches blond vénitien tombaient sur ses yeux beiges. Adrian lui donnait douze ans, pas plus. Il avait réellement l'air de s'appliquer dans son travail, le bout de sa langue ressortit, sa plume d'aigle allant de gauche à droite avec une détestable lenteur. Adrian se demanda vaguement quel devoir le Serpentard était-il en train d'accomplir. Avec une telle concentration, ce devrait être basé sur un cours de potion, assurément. Adrian le détailla encore quelques secondes avant de bien vouloir reconnaître Maxwell Scott.

Un groupe de Serpentard débarqua dans la salle commune, brisant définitivement le silence. Adrian arqua un sourcil au vu de ce désagréablement mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Maxwell ne semblait pas se soucier d'un tel raffut. À croire qu'il s'était construit une sorte de sphère qui le coupait entièrement du monde extérieur. Eh bien, toute cette peine pour un vaste devoir, fallait quand même pas pousser… Remarque, c'était du professeur Rogue dont on parlait.

Adrian n'aimait pas particulièrement le professeur Rogue, bien qu'il dut se l'avouer : il savait ce qu'il disait. Le maître des potions portait bien son nom. En fait, Adrian appréciait une seule et unique chose, de ce professeur : l'animosité qu'il portait aux autres maisons. C'était quelque chose de reposant, oui ! Cette haine principalement orientée sur les Gryffondor, permettait aux Serpentard de se la couler douce. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Adrian ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Maxwell. Il n'avait pas besoin de se décortiquer les neurones de cette manière si sa cravate portait les couleurs vert et argent. Mais soit, si tel était son désir, alors au temps pour lui !

Vraiment très fort, ce Maxwell. Le groupe de Serpentard riait comme des porcs, si Adrian osait le dire, pourtant Maxwell se focalisait toujours sur son parchemin, infertile au jacassement des uns. L'irritation commençait sagement à pointer le bout de son nez, mais Adrian la renvoya bouler dans un coin perdu de sa tête. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, point final. Puis de toute manière ça ne le regardait absolument pas. _Pourquoi_ était-il centré sur le respect ? Mince !

En parlant de respect, voilà que certains allaient montrer tout le contraire, constata malheureusement Adrian en fixant Chad Dwight, le leader du groupe, s'avancer pathétiquement vers Maxwell. Il plissa les yeux tandis que Dwight faisait mine de s'intéresser à la tête de mort posée sur la table basse. Les autres Serpentard ricanèrent bêtement et Maxwell était trop occupé pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Toutefois, Dwight n'attaqua pas de tout de suite, fort heureusement pour lui.

Peut-être que finalement Adrian voyait le mal partout, car même lorsque dix minutes furent passées, rien dans la salle commune de Serpentard ne perturba la tranquillité. Tranquillité certes fréquemment coupée par des imbéciles qui gloussaient stupidement. Ainsi, Adrian oublia presque la bêtise de Dwight. Presque.

Soudain, Maxwell se redressa brusquement, l'air fier de lui et contempla son travail sûrement achevé. Il rangea sa plume, des paillettes orgueilleuses faisant briller ses yeux beiges. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Adrian en le voyant faire. Néanmoins, son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il perçut du coin de l'œil Dwight s'approcher dangereusement. Le Serpentard agrippa de sa vile main le parchemin de Maxwell et le déchira en mille morceaux. Adrian fronça les sourcils, décroisant lentement ses bras tandis que Dwight retournait vers les siens. Maxwell regardait sans voir son ancien devoir. Les abominables rires de la bande de Dwight retentirent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils s'esclaffaient si ouvertement, que le poisson visqueux qui nageait vers l'une des fenêtres à carreaux, disparut dans le fin fond du lac de Poudlard.

- Allez, v'nez on s'casse ! ordonna Dwight avec un fin rictus.

Et ils partirent, emportant avec eux les mauvaises ondes. Maxwell rassemblait solennellement les morceaux de son exercice, le visage fermé. Adrian se dirigea alors silencieusement vers lui, les sourcils toujours rapprochés. Il étudia du regard certaines parties de l'ancien parchemin et remarqua que c'était joliment écrit, d'une calligraphie souple et penchée. Le genre d'écriture que le vert et argent voulait dompter.

- Tu écris très bien, certifia-t-il après quelques minutes.

Maxwell Scott resta silencieux, sortant déjà de son sac un autre rouleau de parchemin. Adrian put voir une seconde plume, à l'intérieur, ainsi il se permit de s'en emparer sans demander une quelconque permission. Maxwell ne répliqua pas et Adrian prit cela comme un accord. Il détailla rapidement les quelques bribes restantes et s'aperçut que le devoir portait sur la potion d'Enflure. Comme il s'en était douté, Maxwell était en deuxième année.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, ajouta Adrian.

Encore une fois, il prit le silence de Maxwell comme un oui puis l'aida gentiment, lui dictant les ingrédients que nécessitait la potion.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Mes amis, retenez ceci, il n'y a ni mauvaises herbes, ni mauvais hommes. Il n'y a que des mauvais cultivateurs. »_  
Victor Hugo

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Loxias  
**« Épouvantable » sorcier qui posséda un jour la Baguette de Sureau (RM21).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Invités inattendus du tournage du deuxième Harry Potter, les poux ! En effet, ces bestioles peu sympathiques ont envahi les têtes des jeunes acteurs. Ainsi chaque matin, tout le monde devait passer au peigne fin et des nurses supplémentaires furent embauchées.


	6. Alastor Maugrey

**La date : 09.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Alastor Maugrey a rempli à lui tout seul, la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban. Rapide OS ! À la base il ne devait pas parler de cours, mais une idée m'ait soudainement apparue à la dernière seconde. D'écrire sur Maugrey est plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais pensé :o Je ne manie pas assez bien le personnage. Le prochain sera bien mieux, Albus Dumbledore et l'OS se passera sûrement dans le temps des Maraudeurs.

RaR : 

**Julie :** Coucou :)) Merci bien, ça fait réellement plaisir ! Oh, au vu de tous ces personnages, je ne suis pas gênée d'avouer que j'en ai découvert une trentaine, si ce n'est plus :'D Il y a _beaucoup_ de seconds persos, qui n'apparaissent une fois tout au plus dans la saga, alors ! :3

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-VI-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**« - Poker, c'est Joker avec un P… Coïncidence ?  
- C'est Joïncidence avec un C. »  
Friends, Phoebe et Chandler**

.

.

.

Alastor Maugrey fixait de son œil normal la classe d'élèves assit en face de lui. Ils étaient tous parés de jaune et noir, ou de bleu et bronze.

- Sortez vos manuels, à la page 97. Lisez ce paragraphe et apprenez. Regardez par vous-même.

Le bruit d'un livre qu'on claque sur une table résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Stewart Ackerley le fit tomber par terre, tant ses mains tremblaient. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il avait fait tomber son manuel, que celui-ci s'était déjà remis à sa place, tout en douceur. Stewart releva la tête et put voir un œil bleu électrique le sonder de toutes parts. Il déglutit, desserrant machinalement sa cravate bleue striée de lignes blanches. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les pages tournèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à celle demandée.

Il hocha vaguement la tête puis se concentra sur le texte qu'il devait lire, sans vraiment pouvoir y déchiffrer les mots. Orla Quirke, sa voisine, lui chuchota de se calmer. Mais Stewart en était incapable. Voici le premier cours de sa première année, et il ne parvenait même pas à lire un fichu paragraphe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés, son regard bondissant sur un Poufsouffle, Kevin Whitby. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant écrire à toute vitesse, puis haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas s'en soucier davantage.

Owen Cauldwell lut rapidement en diagonale en arquant un sourcil. Le sujet se basait sur les forces du mal. Les incantations basiques ainsi qu'un petit aperçu sur divers maléfices, comme les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Le manuel signalait notamment que l'utilisation d'un de ceux-là sur un humain était passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban.

Un bruit percuta le silence et Owen vit Stewart se pencher pour ramasser sa plume d'oie.

- Ackerley, commença Maugrey en posant son œil magique sur le registre, je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'écrire quoi que ce soit, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. C'était censé être pour plus tard, mais si vous êtes si pressé que cela, alors pourquoi pas. Prenez de quoi écrire !

Dans le silence complet, les élèves prirent une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

- La magie noire ne s'arrête jamais d'être pratiquée. Lorsqu'elle baigne une fois dans nos veines, c'est dur de s'en débarrasser.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent à proximité d'Eleanor Branstone, une Poufsouffle. L'œil bleu de Maugrey s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur elle tandis qu'il écrivait « maléfice » sur le tableau noir. Ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que Branstone semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose.

- Professeur, interrogea un élève de Serdaigle.  
- Oui ?

Maugrey se retourna si brusquement que sa longue crinière gris sombre s'emmêla encore plus, sous le léger ricanement de Branstone, qui avait l'œil magique braqué sur elle.

- Devons-nous écrire la partie inférieure du texte ?  
- Eh bien… je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. À vrai dire vous savez tous que l'utilisation d'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables offre un aller sans retour à…

Il écrivit presque rageusement le mot « Azkaban » à côté de « maléfice ».

- À Azkaban, termina-t-il.

Un rire plus clair, cette fois-ci – et plus moqueur – retentit derrière son dos. Maugrey n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui en était l'auteur. Branstone devait avoir beaucoup de courage ou bien être tout simplement stupide pour continuer à pouffer dans son coin malgré que Maugrey la fixe de ses deux yeux, l'air impénétrable.

- Excusez-moi, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Mais Azkaban s'écrit avec un S, monsieur et non avec un Z.

Il eut un léger blanc puis la salle se remplit d'éclats de rire. Le sourire de Branstone disparut faiblement. Maugrey se permit d'afficher lui aussi un rictus qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique.

- Vous êtes très drôle. Très, très drôle, affirma Maugrey en feuilletant les pages de son livre. C'est la première fois que j'entends une pareille idiotie. Ouais.

Les joues de la jeune Poufsouffle s'enflammèrent de plus belle et Stewart se surprit à s'en réjouir. Ça l'apprendra. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, hein ? Corriger un professeur, faut oser quand même… Surtout pour une faute aussi… aussi choquante !

- Bien, reprenons. Alors… Quelqu'un peut me lire le second paragraphe ? Ah, tiens, Madley, lisez.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Il y a quelque chose de calmant dans la philosophie, une manière de parler du vivant comme si on était mort. »_  
Christian Bobin

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Marais mort [Deadmarsh]  
**Une harpie du nom d'Annis Black y vit dans une caverne (GS1)

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Tilda Swinton avait été choisie pour interpréter le professeur Trelawney, mais en raison de conflits d'agenda, elle a finalement été remplacée par Emma Thompson.

_Non, je ne connais pas assez Maugrey, c'est définitif. _


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**La date : 10.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald l'a manipulé profitant qu'il soit amoureux.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-VII-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- M. Eko.  
- M. Echo ?  
- Oui.  
- Quand on te crie dessus, ça résonne ? »_****  
Lost – Les disparus, Sawyer et M. Eko.**

.

.

.

Un son mélodieux naviguait doucement dans le bureau du directeur. Fumseck étendit ses grandes ailes rouge vif et les secoua comme pour s'étirer. Albus Dumbledore observait par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune un instrument doré qui projetait des petites paillettes couleur pêche. Les fragments roses s'éparpillaient dans l'air, engendrant une douce mélodie. C'était cette touche de magie qu'Albus aimait particulièrement. Il trouvait ce spectacle fort apaisant. À côté du bureau s'élevait une bassine peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de runes étranges et indéchiffrables.

Albus agita légèrement sa baguette et un air de piano remplaça la douce mélodie. Une sérénité sans égale semblait s'agiter dans le bureau. Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement. Des coups secs retentirent depuis la porte. Le directeur n'eut même pas le temps de hausser la voix afin de permettre à la personne de rentrer, que cette dernière pivotait déjà la poignée.

- Professeur, je n'ai rien fait. Je vous jure… commença un élève en secouant ses cheveux désordonnés.  
- Oui, oui, je vais vous croire, tenez ! Allez l'expliquer au directeur !  
- Framboisie comme mot de passe ? Mais… ce n'est pas une sucrerie, constata intelligemment un deuxième Gryffondor. C'en est une ?  
- _Patmol_, la ferme, chuchota son voisin tout près de son oreille.  
- Taisez-vous ! aboya sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Ce fut presque instantané. Les paillettes saumon s'évaporèrent naturellement dans le non-être, emportant avec elles le joli air de piano. Albus Dumbledore, un fin sourire flottant sur les lèvres, remua vaguement sa main et la Pensine se rangea d'elle-même à l'intérieur d'une grande armoire transparente. Quatre élèves se défiaient du regard, entrelaçant avec eux une fierté absolue qui n'était pas prête de les lâcher. Un orgueil que Peter Pettigrow entretenait passionnément. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Malgré tous ses efforts, de légers tressautements le prenaient de toutes parts, brisant définitivement le courage qu'il souhaitait posséder. Pas qu'il soit angoissé, non, Peter ne fut pas envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien ! Mais la présence de Dumbledore en disait long sur leur bêtise… Quoique ?

Remus Lupin, quant à lui, gardait un calme olympien. Les traits de son visage se recouvraient d'une légère appréhension, bien sûr, mais c'était infime. L'impassibilité faisait plus grande impression. Aussi un profond ennui semblait creuser la prunelle sombre de ses yeux. Remus avait d'autres gnomes à chasser, pour être sincère. Surtout que McGonagall avait tendance à rendre plus improbables certaines situations. En faire tout un plat pour une simple ânerie, _quand même_. La « bêtise » qu'ils avaient commise n'était pas aussi grotesque afin de gêner le directeur de l'école.

Enfin, après tout, peut-être était-ce la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron… Peut-être.

Quant aux deux autres, jamais la vie n'avait semblé aussi… _normale_. Ils se souriaient mutuellement, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. À croire qu'ils se pavanaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils se murmuraient entre eux le plan de leur prochain mauvais coup, sous l'œil agacé de McGonagall, mais aussi de Remus.

Dumbledore se contentait de sourire, regardant tranquillement la scène qui s'étalait sous son nez.

- Afin de répondre à votre question, Mr Black, la Framboisie n'est pas une sucrerie, en effet. Mais de la confiture.  
- Professeur Dumbledore ! réprimanda poliment la directrice des rouge et or.  
- J'avais raison ! ajouta Sirius en offrant un coup de coude à Remus. T'as vu ?

Remus grogna puis posa son regard blasé sur le Choixpeau magique.

- Asseyez-vous, conseilla Dumbledore en faisant apparaitre quatre fauteuils recouverts de chintz.

James et Sirius s'assirent avec nonchalance. S'ils n'avaient pas un minimum de respect, Remus n'aurait pas été étonné de les voir passer une jambe sur l'un des accoudoirs. Peter s'installa silencieusement, regardant partout autour de lui, détaillant minutieusement chaque objet présent. Il s'attarda sur l'épée de Gryffondor et reprit sa cadence en explorant les moindres recoins, sous l'air amusé du directeur. Ce fut cependant avec plus de brusquerie que le professeur McGonagall prit place sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de ceux qu'occupaient les Gryffondor.

- Non, là, c'en est trop, je suis navrée, débita-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Qu'ils embêtent leurs camarades derrière notre dos, hélas, je ne peux point les convoquer. Mais _en classe_ ! L'autorité ne fait de mal à personne, jeunes gens, répliqua-t-elle gravement en toisant les adolescents d'un regard strict. Le pauvre Mr Sleeman. Fort heureusement que le professeur Slughorn était dans les parages, n'est-ce pas ? rabroua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Il faut faire quelque chose, professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça gentiment puis regarda tour à tour ses élèves. Cette semaine fut riche en émotions, puis aussi en retenues…

- Bien, vous savez parfaitement que la limite a été franchise. Vous connaissez la musique ? En raison de votre comportement, je me dois de vous interdire certaines distractions. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui aura lieue le week-end prochain, vous sera interdite. Je… pense que cela est suffisant, non ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant McGonagall.

Au vu de son expression, ça ne l'était pas. Elle pinça les lèvres puis recula sur son siège.

- Soit, oui, si vous le dites. Mais… une semaine de retenues ne sera pas de refus non plus. Mr Sleeman est en piteux état ! rajouta-t-elle comme si ce détail représentait la clé du problème.  
- Professeur, je n'ai rien fait, répéta James.  
- Qu'insinues-tu, toi ? interrogea abruptement Remus.  
- Bah rien ! s'offusqua le rouge et or. Rien du tout, même.  
- Assez ! Je ne vais pas consacrer mon temps pour des broutilles pareilles et encore moins le directeur. Bien, l'affaire est close, j'imagine. Ouste, sortez dehors ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius grommela une phrase incompréhensible puis se leva du fauteuil. Il lissa le tissu de sa robe noire et se retourna vivement avant de partir avec hâte. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ses amis le suivaient. Il pouvait entendre le murmure de leurs pas dans l'ombre des siens.

- Je crois que ç'a été la convocation la plus inutile que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, marmonna James en passant une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais.  
- Ça, tu peux le dire, avoua Peter avec un gloussement.  
- La prochaine fois, évitez de faire ça sur Allen Sleeman, prévint Remus en bifurquant à gauche.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient vers un immense escalier, Sirius grimpa sur la rampe et glissa jusqu'à tout en bas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-il en élevant la voix afin de se faire entendre.  
- Il le méritait, répondit sinistrement James.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Il y a deux sortes de personnes. Ceux qui te font perdre ton temps et ceux qui te font perdre la notion du temps. »_  
Aurore Caparros

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Benjy Fenwick  
**_(Ordre du Phénix)_  
Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les années 1970, tué par les Mangemorts. D'après Fol Œil, il fut retrouvé en petits morceaux (OP9).

**Le saviez-vous ? **  
Rick Mayall aurait dû jouer Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, dans le premier film.

_Peeves est le troisième de mon classement des persos préférés. Ouais. Le premier, c'est Harry. _


	8. Alecto Carrow

**La date : 10.12.13**

Notes de l'auteur :

Alecto Carrow, la sœur d'Amycus. Ils ont tous deux enseigné l'art de la magie noire à Poudlard. Si Alecto parait aussi faible (dans cet OS), c'est parce qu'elle est en présence de sa mère. Elle sait qu'il lui arrivera bien pire si elle s'oppose à sa génitrice. Une famille de sang pure, quoi.

Encore un court OS… Don't worry, après nous retournons dans de… 'bons' personnages ! Ou faciles, devrais-je dire…

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-VIII-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Quand on a besoin de moi, je viens et quand on ne l'a plus, je pars.  
- On en n'a pas besoin.  
- Alors je reste. »_****  
Nanny McPhee, Nanny McPhee et les enfants.**

.

.

.

Alecto Carrow regarda bien droit dans les yeux sa mère, Aello Carrow. Une lueur sadique faisait briller ses orbes obscurs. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. Nonobstant, Mrs Carrow n'en fut pas si sûre.

- Réponds à ma question ! Quel... déchet précède les animaux ?  
- Les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe, mère.  
- En clair, que cela signifie, jeune fille ? demanda brutalement Mrs Carrow.  
- Que _eux_ sont encore plus pitoyables que les animaux. Qu'_ils_ sont inférieurs aux animaux, résuma Alecto avec dégoût.

Mrs Carrow fixa durement sa fille une bonne minute avant de lever lentement sa baguette. Un éclair de crainte traversa Alecto mais rapidement un masque d'indifférence s'empara de son visage. Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Elle avait pourtant tout dit… Une panique sans nom lui prit les tripes. L'incantation du Doloris filait en écho dans la pièce tandis qu'Alecto fermait systématiquement les paupières, priant pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa misérable bouche.

- Voilà ce que les gens ineptes comme toi subissent, jeune demoiselle ! confessa Mrs Carrow en influant un peu plus de puissance à son maléfice. N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Alecto sentit ses genoux rencontrer le parquet de Zitan. Il ne fallait pas crier. _Il ne fallait pas._ Mrs Carrow releva d'un geste vif sa baguette magique, des éclairs dansant à l'intérieur de ses yeux noirs. Alecto se mit à réfléchir rapidement, si bien qu'elle était persuadée d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse. Puis l'évidence lui fit effet d'une gifle.

- Les traîtres à leur sang, chuchota-t-elle en essayant bien tant que mal de se relever.  
- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?  
- Les traîtres à leur sang, mère, répéta Alecto en se relevant plus dignement, le menton levé.  
- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton cher frère, espèce de bonne à rien, cracha Mrs Carrow.

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et Alecto sursauta, mais aucune douleur de la traversa, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

- Tes sales ongles ont rayé le plancher, se justifia Mrs Carrow. Va à la bibliothèque, remplis certaines cases vides que contient ton pitoyable cerveau. _Je_ viendrai au moment voulut.

Une force invisible semblait pousser Alecto à l'extérieur du bureau de Mrs Carrow. Elle se retrouva aussitôt dehors, avec pour obligation de se mener à la bibliothèque familiale. Alecto longea le couloir, en silence, puis arrivée au bout, elle se trouva devant une large porte ébène. Elle détailla ses ongles et remarqua qu'ils étaient en effet cassés. Peut-être que machinalement, lors du Doloris, elle avait stupidement essayé de s'agripper au parquet…

Alecto entra dans la pièce en soupirant. Les murs de la bibliothèque étaient recouverts de livres divers et de vieux grimoires. Pratiquement tous se basaient sur la magie noire et Alecto prenait un malin plaisir à lire les lignes meurtries par le mal et noircies de douleur. La famille Carrow avait même une étagère réservée aux bouquins dont la couverture était faite en peau d'humain. Humain, _humain_, Alecto n'était pas si sûre, mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui avait été un jour bien chargé de magie noire, aussi une petite pause lui plairait fort beaucoup. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire imposante puis regarda les livres proposés. De son index elle frôlait les titres donnés. Un lui tapa spécialement dans l'œil : _«_ _les significations latines »_. Les langues mortes étaient synonymes d'échec, pour Amycus. Un sourire vengeur se faufila sur les minces lèvres d'Alecto. Bien. Si _lui_ échouait dans ce genre de domaine, alors elle fera tout pour réussir. Elle prit un grimoire au hasard. Du sang tachait la reliure.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le livre, assise sur une chaise à proximité, une odeur abjecte vint caresser ses narines. Et elle comprit bien vite pourquoi au moment où elle feuilleta les pages cornées. Alecto tomba sur la signification du mot « allumelle » qui se traduisait par une lame de couteau ou encore d'une épée. Seuls les Moldus utilisaient ce genre de truc. Une expression dégoûtée balaya les traits de son visage. Ce livre n'apprenait rien d'intéressant, constata-t-elle. Qui voulait savoir le sens du terme « ambleure » ? Personne.

- Amnicole… lut-elle, terme de zoologie. Qui vit sur le bord d'une rivière…

Elle grogna. L'unique chose qu'elle allait faire à l'instant était de brûler ce satané grimoire. D'ailleurs, elle s'apprêtait à le faire, lorsqu'un mot attira son attention.

- Amycus… Ami… Amycus… Ami !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apprenant ceci. Amycus voulait dire « ami » ? Non. Impossible. Son champ de vision rencontra à nouveau la définition pour le moins… douteuse. Elle éclata d'un rire froid et aigu avant de refermer le bouquin dans un claquement sec. Rien n'égalait la magie noire et Alecto avait commis une grossière erreur de lire autre chose que les matières obscures. Elle touchera quelques mots à son frère. Il _devait_ savoir.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir tort qu'ils ont raison. »  
_Anonu

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Focifère [Fwooper]  
**Oiseau africain aux couleurs vives (JKR).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Près de 21 000 pièces d'or ont été créées pour réaliser la scène du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts dans la seconde partie du dernier opus.


	9. Alice Londubat

**La date : 06.01.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Alice Londubat, mère de Neville Londubat.

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je reviens avec un mois d'absence… Quelle honte. Je suis réellement désolée ! J'espère que vous aviez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Héhé. En espérant aussi que ce p'tit OS vous plaise !

RaR : 

**Julie :** J'ai lu aujourd'hui ton commentaire – gourde que je suis, je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt – et je me suis dit que je devais me reprendre, mouahah. Alors je reviens :D Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps. J'essayerai de ne plus faire ça à l'avenir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Et à bientôt ! :)

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-IX-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« Allons y jeter quelques yeux. »_****  
Madagascar 2, King Julian.**

.

.

.

Alice regarda droit devant elle puis releva gentiment la tête. Le ciel azur était magnifique et les nuages blancs se tissaient ensemble, formant différentes formes que la jeune femme adorait identifier. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un nuage prendre la forme d'un Abraxan. Très beau à regarder. Dommage que Frank n'était pas encore arrivé, c'était son animal fétiche. Il adorait particulièrement les ailes qu'abordait cette sous-espèce des chevaux volants. Le brouillard opalin dévia naturellement, déformant ainsi la jolie créature. Alice massa distraitement son ventre légèrement gonflé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ô qu'elle avait hâte ! Malgré les temps obscurs qui noircissaient leur quotidien, rien ne pourrait la rendre malheureuse. Elle ignorait si c'était une fille ou un garçon, Alice préférait mieux garder la surprise ! Frank avait dû accepter et plonger lui aussi avec son épouse dans l'ignorance. Néanmoins, cela ne les empêchait absolument pas de choisir un prénom pour leur futur enfant ! Le fait d'y penser emmenait déjà Alice dans une douce euphorie. Si c'était une fille, elle l'appellerait Katy. Oui, ça lui irait parfaitement, conclut-elle, heureuse. Ou Fiona, elle hésitait.

- Alors, amour, que faisons-nous dans ce bel endroit ? interrogea une voix chaleureuse.

Alice se retourna puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Frank fit valser ses doigts sur le ventre rebondi qui s'offrait à lui.

- Regarde, un Boursouf, murmura Alice en rompant doucement le contact.

Frank sourit et observa le ciel. Il pouffa, se disant que ce n'était pas très difficile pour un nuage de ressembler à un Boursouf dont la forme correspondait à une sphère pelucheuse. Frank détailla les arbres qui l'entouraient. Alice lui avait proposé de se rejoindre dans un joli parc calme et reposant. De gigantesques érables argentés s'élevaient à droite à gauche. Magnifique, songea-t-il. Des moineaux marron sautillaient sur l'herbe fraîche, libérant de leur petit bec une douce mélodie. La rumeur d'une rivière cristalline embaumait l'air, apaisant de cette manière les deux tourtereaux. Alice et Frank adoraient s'aventurer ici, se permettant d'oublier les mauvaises choses qui se tramaient dans la vie réelle. Les ténèbres escortaient chaque individu, personne ne faisait exception à la règle. Peut-être ce allait changer. Avec un peu d'espoir, tout semblait réalisable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je voulais parler de notre bébé, déclara Alice avec bienveillance. Frank, s'il te plaît, ne léguons pas un prénom d'un des membres de notre famille…  
- Alice, rigola Frank en caressant les cheveux noirs de sa femme, je suis du même avis que toi. Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu niais de donner le prénom de notre père à notre fils, par exemple ?  
- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Pour être sincère, je ne veux pas que notre enfant, si c'est une fille, s'appelle Augusta.

Frank grogna tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alice.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre ma mère ? Oh, je sais, elle a manqué de tact lors du dîner de dimanche dernier, mais…  
- Elle a dit que j'avais grossi ! Oui, en effet, je suis enceinte, mais _quand même_ ! protesta Alice.  
- Ce n'était pas méchant…  
- Alors pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à une simple salade pour souper ? Sans sauce, qui plus est !

Frank éclata de rire puis embrassa Alice.

- Je lui toucherai quelques mots… promit-t-il, l'air moqueur. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'appelle Augusta, comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ?  
- Ce pourrait être un garçon… fit remarquer Alice en passant une main sur le tissu rose de sa robe.  
- Certainement. Alors comment voudrais-tu qu'_il_ se nomme, dans ce cas ? corrigea jovialement Frank.

Alice plissa les yeux puis se mit à réfléchir. Si c'était un garçon, elle l'appellerait… Joshua ! Enfin… non. Lowell ? Ou bien Ruben. Bof, vraiment pas, décida-t-elle en faisant une légère grimace.

- Ce pourrait très bien être une fille, tout compte fait ! détrompa finalement Alice avec un hochement de tête, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Katy ? Fiona ? Ces deux prénoms lui iront à merveille. Oui, termina-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas… préluda Frank en faisant une moue. Il n'y a pas de V dans ces deux prénoms. Moi, j'aimerais bien cette lettre, pas toi ?  
- Bah, depuis quand ? demanda Alice en faisant de gros yeux.

Seulement Frank n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle avait déjà trouvé des prénoms qui contenaient un V.

- Savannah ! Vanessa ou encore Beverly. Non, pas Beverly.  
- David ? Ou encore Harvey !  
- J'aime bien la lettre N, commenta gentiment Alice. Heaven, pour une fille, ça te dirait ?

Ils se fixèrent un quart de seconde puis s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

- On frise le ridicule avec ce genre de prénoms ! gloussa Frank en serrant Alice contre lui. Beverly… d'où l'as-tu sorti, celui-là ? Savannah, j'aime bien pour une fille. Non seulement il y a la lettre V, mais aussi la N. Parfait, non ? Maintenant… trouvons pour un merveilleux garçon.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, décortiquant chaque surnom qui contenait les deux fameuses lettres. Des rires amusés se faisaient entendre de temps à autre lorsque leur imagination dépassait l'au-delà de la norme.

- Kevin ? J'apprécie beaucoup ce prénom, en plus ça sonne juste, affirma Frank en regardant l'horizon.  
- Sonne juste ? Je suis d'accord que tu dises que ça sonne bien, mais pas que ça sonne j…  
- Oh, regarde ! Un elfe de maison !

Alice se redressa, cherchant partout autour d'elle, ses sourcils foncés se rapprochant à mesure que les secondes passaient.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? interrogea-t-elle vivement.  
- Dans le ciel ! Tu as vu ce nuage ? Il ressemble à un elfe de maison. C'est fou.  
- Oh, mais tu as parfaitement raison ! déclara Alice en relevant la tête, le rouge aux joues. Tu sais qu'avant j'ai vu un Abraxan ?

Le visage de Frank se décomposa.

- C'est vrai ? Ici, dans le parc ?  
- Dans le ciel, penses-tu.

Frank soupira de soulagement. Un moment, il avait presque eu peur. Rater une telle chose ? Passer à côté d'une telle créature ? Jamais. Il marmonna une phrase incompréhensible, amer de ne pas avoir eu la chance de regarder son animal préféré nuageux. Alice sourit et glissa sa main au creux de celle de son époux.

- Alvin… Pourquoi pas... marmotta-t-il quand même en bougonnant.  
- Oui, Neville pendant que tu y es, hein ? lança aimablement Alice.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle décida de conclure le léger problème.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'était un Sombral, pas un Abraxan… mentit Alice. Je n'arrive toujours pas à les différencier. D'ailleurs comment tu fais ? Hé, Frank, comment tu fais ? répéta-t-elle, ne recevant aucune réponse.

Frank garda longtemps le silence, comme enfermé dans une bulle isolée. Ensuite, il planta son regard dans celui de sa femme, un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Légèrement inquiète, Alice secoua les deux mains entrelacées afin de le faire réagir, nonobstant, elle ne reçut aucune réaction.

- Frank, hé, Frank ! interpella-t-elle.  
- Mais oui… Ma chérie, tu es la meilleure !  
- Oui, ça je le sais, affirma fièrement Alice en minaudant. Je rigole ! rassura-t-elle après coup. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Neville ! Parfait comme prénom pour un garçon, non ? Les deux lettres, en prime ! Alors… gardons Neville, Kevin et Savannah. Okay ?

Il accepta l'étreinte que lui offrait délicieusement Alice.

- Tu es le meilleur, _toi_, souffla l'Auror dans son oreille et Frank ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête.  
- Je sais… susurra-t-il.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Tout le monde rêve d'aller au paradis, mais personne ne veut mourir. »_  
Olivier Sykes

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**« Quid agis ? »  
**Mot de passe pour rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor (PSM24).  
_« quid agis » = lat. « À quoi pensez-vous ? », « Comment allez-vous ? »._

**Le saviez-vous ? **_  
_Le décor pour Fleury et Bott n'est autre que celui de la boutique d'Ollivander mais réarrangé ! Pratique !


	10. Armando Dippet

**La date : 06.01.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Armando Dippet, directeur de Poudlard, il a eu comme élèves Tom et Hagrid. Il est fort possible que Ogg ait été garde-chasse en même temps que Hagrid et Tom, non ? En tout cas, il l'a été avec Molly et Arthur, alors j'ignore... Désolée si tel n'a pas été le cas, mais je ne peux plus me renseigner, puisque Ogg est un perso secondaire.

Petit OS ! Des personnages se sont rajoutés dans la liste, ainsi, j'écris sur le professeur Dippet, bien que ce ne soit pas son tour… J'hésitais à mettre les deux nouveaux venus à la fin et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas… Avec un peu de chance, aujourd'hui je vais en publier trois ! Héhé, voire quatre, mais là, ce n'est absolument pas sûr. Les OS ne font pas tous la même taille et beaucoup seront plus petits que d'autres, bien évidemment !

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-X-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.  
- Ça vous avancerait à quoi de le savoir ?  
- J'aimerais bien savoir qui je regarde. »_****  
Scream, la voix au téléphone et Casey.**

.

.

.

Armando Dippet se gratta longuement la fine barbe blanche qui commençait à lui pousser. Une légère grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait de son bureau. Il descendit silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon mobile puis attendit que le mur s'ouvre. Sans même jeter un regard à la gargouille, il passa devant elle et longea le long couloir pour l'instant isolé, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Le directeur devait à tout prix parler à Ogg, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il accepte sa proposition, mais Mr Dippet était poli, il prévenait.

Sa grimace s'accentua lorsqu'il discerna un groupe de Serpentard. Néanmoins, rapidement un sentiment d'indifférence s'empara de ses traits parcheminés. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Tom Jedusor se détacher de ses amis, un rictus séduisant sur le visage. Le vert et argent ancra son regard marron dans celui du directeur. Avery ricana légèrement, les mains dans les poches de sa robe noire aux reflets verts.

- Monsieur le directeur, débita Tom d'un ton doucereux. Notre très cher Ogg n'est… pas bien loin, fort heureusement.

Mr Dippet parut une fraction de seconde déconcerté, toutefois, rapidement un masque neutre se manifesta.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Jedusor, merci bien, prononça-t-il presque sèchement, ce qui eut bon d'envoyer une vague de satisfaction dans les veines de Tom. Allez en classe, maintenant.

Mulciber marmonna une phrase incompréhensible avant de bien vouloir se retourner. Tous les autres le suivirent, seulement 'tous les autres' n'incluait pas forcément Tom Jedusor, qui resta à la même hauteur que son directeur. Quelques secondes passèrent, un silence pesant naviguait à présent l'air.

- Au revoir, monsieur le directeur, chuchota Tom puis il pivota sur ses talons, se dirigeant inexplicablement à l'étage supérieur.

Pas du tout impressionné, Mr Dippet poursuivit son chemin, passant devant la Grande-Salle dont les portes étaient toujours ouvertes. Il sortit rapidement du château et mit un pied dehors. L'air frais vint lui ébouriffer les deux-trois cheveux qui lui restaient et secouer les branches des chênes. Un doux carillon s'évapora, alertant de cette manière le début des cours. Ce Jedusor était étrange, il devait se l'avouer. L'arrivée précipitée d'Ogg ne lui permit de songer plus.

- Monsieur Dippet, salua-t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête.  
- Ogg, répondit le directeur avec un fin sourire. Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai des petites choses à vous demander.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr.  
- Suivez-moi, allons plus loin, vers la cabane.

Ogg secoua distraitement ses cheveux auburn puis suivit le directeur de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le parc, en silence, et arrivés aux alentours de la cabane, Mr Dippet guetta gentiment la lisière de la forêt. Des hululements se faisaient entendre ainsi que des bruissements lointains. Les arbres touffus semblaient vivre éperdument et l'herbe brillait sous les rayons du soleil lumineux. Mr Dippet se retourna, incluant dans son champ de vision la cabane en bois. Elle servait pour l'instant à ranger des objets quelconques à l'intérieur. Très utile. Il fit valser son regard un peu partout, détaillant minutieusement la verdure qui les escortait. Beaucoup de place entourait la cabane, aussi le directeur pensa que c'était le bon endroit.

- Ce terrain n'est pas réservé ? interrogea-t-il à l'adresse d'Ogg en montrant d'un long doigt l'herbe verte.  
- Non, monsieur. Désirez-vous planter quelque chose ?  
- En effet. Les fraises sont mon dada, rit-il. Pourriez-vous en cultiver ? Ici, ce serait parfait.

Ogg considéra en vitesse l'emplacement puis hocha la tête.

- Des bruyères, aussi, cela vous dirait ? proposa-t-il à son supérieur.

Mr Dippet médita quelques instants.

- Très bonne idée, Ogg, très bonne idée. Alors mettez-moi une demi-douzaine de chaque, le pourriez-vous ?  
- Il n'y a pas de souci, tout sera prêt pour le mois d'août, monsieur, sourit Ogg.  
- Parfait !

Mr Dippet croisa ses mains derrière son dos et regarda les sapins de la Forêt interdite. Il s'en souviendrait toujours le jour où il avait proposé à Ogg de bien vouloir planter des cyprès au milieu de cette forêt. Le garde-chasse lui avait donné son avis, disant que ces arbres n'iraient pas vraiment, mais qu'il pouvait par contre les remplacer par des séquoias à feuilles d'if. Mr Dippet faisait entièrement confiance en Ogg. D'ailleurs, si Poudlard était aussi beau et que la Forêt interdite aussi époustouflante, c'était bien grâce à lui. Ses propositions étaient tout le temps acceptées et le seront encore longtemps. Non seulement Ogg s'occupait de la douce flore mais aussi des créatures qui habitaient la forêt. Il regarda son collègue puis ouvrit la bouche :

- Oggy ! Venez avec moi, je vous invite à boire du vin de sureau !  
- Cela est très aimable de votre part, monsieur le directeur, merci bien ! répliqua Ogg avec un petit rire.

Ils se menèrent jusqu'au château, plaisantant sur des sujets anodins, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un les observait du début à la fin.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Apprenez à apprécier ce que vous avez avant que le temps ne vous oblige à apprécier ce que vous aviez eu. »_  
Zayn Malik

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Apolline Delacour**_  
_Épouse de Monsieur Delacour et mère de Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour (CF31, RM8). Madame Delacour, qui est en partie Vélane, est décrite comme une très belle femme blonde et douée pour les sortilèges ménagers (RM6)._  
« Apolline » = provient du nom masculin Apollon, qui était entre autres le dieu de la beauté._

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Pour trouver tous ces sons qui sonnent si sorciers, JK Rowling s'est inspirée du livre Culpeper Complete Herbal, un vieux livre de botanique à destination pharmaceutique datant du XVII ème siècle !


	11. Alicia Spinnet

**La date : 07.01.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Alicia Spinnet, élève de Gryffondor, amie avec Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Poursuiveuse dans l'épique des rouge et or (comme si elle allait l'être dans l'équipe des Serdaigle, mh, n'impot' nawak')

Je dois vous avouer que ça se corse un peu ! Les persos deviennent compliqués xD Pfiou, j'ai fait cet OS tard le soir, passé une heure !  
_Edit :_ j'ai corrigé la partie où Alicia faisait de la magie, merci à Bouyachaka d'avoir certifié mon doute :)

RaR : 

**Julie :** Ouii :) J'avoue ! Neville lui va nettement mieux. Ah bon ? Comment ça ? En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :D Ça fait plaisir !

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-XI-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Laisse-moi mourir tranquille…  
- S'il te plaît, Lilo ! L'éducateur sera là dans quelques minutes ! [Lilo met la musique plus fort] Attends que j'ouvre cette porte, Lilo, tu vas le regretter ! [L'éducateur arrive] Je vais te mettre dans le mixeur, appuyer sur purée et te servir en tourte à l'éducateur et quand il dira « hummm, c'est délicieux, quel est votre secret ? » je répondrai… [Elle voit l'éducateur] de l'amour et de la tendresse. »_****  
Lilo & Stitch, Nanie et Inconnu.**

.

.

.

Alicia soupira longuement. Qui osait sonner à une heure si matinale ? Ce ne pouvait pas être le facteur puisqu'ils étaient sorciers. Elle passa une main sur son visage engourdi puis considéra sa fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Du soleil. La jeune Gryffondor ferma rapidement les yeux, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être agressée de si bon matin. Elle entendit vaguement sa mère ouvrir la porte d'entrée et des voix confuses dont elle ne put saisir correctement les paroles. Ce n'était pas un facteur, comme nommait les Moldus. Non. Le ton de la personne était trop… enfantin.

Alicia releva lentement la tête et détailla sa chambre. Elle l'adorait, éperdument. Son lit à baldaquin, à droite de la pièce, lui faisait rappeler celui de Poudlard, seulement les rideaux avaient une couleur brune, non rouge, contrairement à son école. Sur le mur de gauche était plaquée une grande bibliothèque dotée de grimoires et de livres scolaires. Des autocollants de Quidditch y étaient posés et son écharpe de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead pendait d'un bout à l'autre. Une grande fenêtre à carreaux s'élevait sur la paroi du fond. En dessous était posé un coffret où elle rangeait ses affaires personnelles, affaires que _personne_ ne devait toucher, ni même voir.

La rouge et or se leva de son lit, faisant glisser la couverture beige sur le parquet. Elle se dirigea à gauche de sa bibliothèque puis s'assit sur un élégant tabouret afin de faire face à une coiffeuse – sa mère avait insisté pour lui en offrir une, bien qu'Alicia n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle se regarda dans le miroir tout en grognant. D'un geste rapide, elle s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux puis ajusta quelques-unes de ses mèches foncées. Si ce n'était pas un facteur, alors c'était une connaissance. Alicia devra y faire face, malheureusement pour elle. Déjà si tôt le matin, elle devait se préparer ! Que diable… Elle s'empara d'un coton et l'immergea d'une douce potion qui trônait sa coiffeuse. Une adorable fraîcheur vint réveiller les traits de son visage endormi. Cette fois-ci, elle accepta les rayons du soleil avec bonne humeur !

Se levant bien plus gracieusement qu'avant, Alicia s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle sursauta mais fut rassurée de voir apparaître sa mère. Cette dernière fixa sa fille de ses yeux bruns puis ouvrit la bouche :

- Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te…  
- Mrs Spinnet ? Ah, vous êtes là ! N'allez pas si vite… intervint une voix qu'Alicia ne connaissait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, plus sérieusement encore lorsqu'elle vit sa mère écarquiller les yeux.

- Dirk, mais, je t'avais demandé d'attendre en bas… répliqua doucement Mrs Spinnet tout en se retournant.  
- Dirk ? répéta Alicia en faisant rapidement son lit. Qui c'est, m'man ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh… le voisin… répondit Mrs Spinnet d'un ton hésitant.  
- Le Mold…

Alicia ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard de sa mère lui interdisant tout commentaire. Parce que si c'était le voisin moldu, Alicia ne devait faire aucune allusion au monde 'parallèle'. Elle regarda autour d'elle, détaillant sa chambre, puis écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de sa mère. Si Dirk venait ici et voyait sa baguette magique… son balai et ses affaires d'école… Alicia fila comme une flèche jusqu'à l'invité, sortant définitivement de sa chambre trop magique, laissant derrière elle sa pauvre baguette.

- Euh, salut, marmonna-t-elle en jaugeant du regard l'individu qui se tenait dans le couloir.  
- Dirk Keegan, se présenta son interlocuteur. Je suis votre voisin, crut-il bon de rajouter.

Alicia fut comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Non pas que la couleur était exceptionnelle, un simple vert vitreux n'était pas époustouflant, mais les paupières de Dirk se recouvraient de taches, comme de rousseur mais plus clair. Ça la perturbait. Aussi, elle préféra s'attarder sur le nez trop long de ce garçon qui devait avoir son âge, quinze ans et demi, tout au plus. Mais Alicia avait l'impression que c'était impoli, alors elle posa son regard sur les cheveux noirs frisés pas très bien coiffés que Dirk essayait de dompter à l'aide de ses doigts aux ongles… aux _longs_ ongles.

Alicia regarda rapidement les siens. Ils étaient courts, tout le contraire de Dirk, constata-t-elle avec amertume. Elle qui attendait patiemment d'avoir de longs ongles, tous ses espoirs devinrent néants, subitement. Alicia releva la tête, se répétant maintes et maintes fois de ne pas regarder les taches sur ses paupières. Ça la stressait. Et de se répéter ceci, elle finit par le faire. Elle n'entendit même pas sa mère partir, non, à la place elle entendit Dirk se justifier :

- Ce sont des taches, comme des taches de son. T'as vu ? C'est marrant, j'en ai que sur les paupières, fit-il remarquer.  
- Très, répondit évasivement Alicia, toujours impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Le silence qui s'en suivit dut devenir trop gênant, car Alicia proposa sans vraiment réfléchir :

- Euh, tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?

Dirk haussa les épaules.

- En fait, pourquoi t'es là ? interrogea la Gryffondor.  
- On ne s'est jamais parlé. Je voulais discuter avec toi et apprendre à te connaître. Pourquoi ?

Alicia faillit lui retourner la question puis pour finir ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'une tornade noire se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la pièce, courant inopinément vers la fenêtre.

- Hey, tu fais quoi ? demanda Alicia, un brin agacée.

La jeune fille ferma derrière elle et jeta un regard en direction de Dirk qui… ouvrait son coffre personnel.

- Hey ! Keegan, tu t'prends pour qui ! C'est perso, ces trucs-là. Sors !

Dirk, qui s'était mis à genoux, se remit sur pieds en deux temps trois mouvements, laissant le coffre ouvert.

- Justement. Au moins je pourrais mieux te connaître, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.  
- Et alors ? On apprend à se connaître différemment ! Je vais pas venir chez toi et fouiller tous tes tiroirs ! s'insurgea-t-elle en fermant à clés son précieux trésor que _personne_ ne devait toucher.  
- Je me suis cassé un ongle, annonça Dirk sur le ton de la conversation.

Alicia fronça les sourcils.

- T'es bizarre et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ! Enfin, ce que je…  
- Tu m'as invité, tu m'as invité à rentrer dans ta chambre.  
- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… tenta de poursuivre Alicia comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.  
- Mais si je ne suis pas le bienvenu, alors je pars, déclara Dirk en se retournant vers la sortie.

La bouche entrouverte, l'ahurissement se lisant parfaitement sur le visage d'Alicia, cette dernière regarda distraitement Dirk se mener loin d'elle, après avoir dévisagé le sol. Il était vraiment étrange. À l'instant même où son voisin posa une main sur la poignée d'argent, Alicia s'autorisa à grogner :

- Non, reste. Puis t'aurais au moins pu garder sur toi ton ongle cassé ! jasa-t-elle finalement. Mon plancher ne remplace pas la poubelle, tu sais. Regarde, elle est là, la poubelle. C'pas compliqué…

Les mots n'eurent même pas le temps de sortir complétement, qu'elle les regrettait déjà. Attentif aux motifs dessinés sur la poubelle, Dirk ne vit la baguette rangée sur la coiffeuse. Discrètement, Alicia s'en empara puis glissa le bout de bois dans la poche de son bas de pyjama. Et dire qu'elle était en pyjama… devant son voisin… Le pire était le botruc, colorié sur la chemise jaune de son haut. Elle se racla inutilement la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces balles dorées ? Pourquoi ont-elles des ailes ?  
- Tu… tu ne connais pas ? On les appelle Vif d'or. C'est rien de spécial… marmonna Alicia en se rapprochant.

Dirk se pencha en avant, lui permettant ainsi de prendre le bout de son ongle cassé. Il le jeta à la poubelle puis se hissa prestement.

- C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait une brindille, remarqua-t-il en pointant le pyjama d'Alicia.  
- Exact… C'est une sorte d'écorce.

Dirk hocha la tête. Il observa tout ce qui était à sa portée de main, relevant parfois les sourcils ou bien un léger sourire inqualifiable. Alicia le laissa faire lorsqu'il se promena à gauche à droite, lisant même les titres proposés de la bibliothèque. Il frôlait de son index au long ongle la fine reliure. Lorsqu'il examina le balai d'Alicia, une expression indéchiffrable s'était emparée de lui. Entre l'étonnement et la curiosité. Il donna un petit coup de pied au chaudron posé par terre. Le bruit résonna longtemps. Alicia ne voyait que son nez trop long et ses cheveux trop frisés.

Dirk compta le nombre de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et osa même en goûter. Malheureusement pour lui, la dragée était grise. Sûrement la plus dégueulasse qu'Alicia n'eut jamais la malchance de manger. Elle parlait en connaissance de cause.

- Du poivre ? J'adore ça ! nota Dirk en avalant après avoir dégusté.  
- Pardon ? T'es enrhumé ou quoi ? se renseigna rapidement Alicia, l'air grave.  
- Je peux tous te les piquer ? Au poivre, tu sais.  
- Prends les tous, grommela-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Alicia ne prit même pas la peine de le comprendre. Aimer le poivre ? Impossible, pas comme _ça_. Dirk fourra le paquet dans une de ses poches. Il prit ensuite les différentes cartes de Chocogrenouille, néanmoins, ne lut pas le contenu. Étonnant. Rien d'autre ne lui échappait, par contre ! Alicia eut la patience d'attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne protestant à aucun moment. Plus tard, elle irait voir sa mère, lui demandant pourquoi avait-elle accepté la visite de ce type.

- Oh, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Dirk après avoir terminé sa visite.

Il avait tout regardé. Tout. Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et prit une plume d'aigle ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre, aussi naturellement que le ferait un sorcier. Alicia ne voyait pas très bien depuis là mais Dirk écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Ensuite il se leva, lissa son t-shirt et s'arrêta devant la rouge et or. Il tendit une main fraîche. Malheureusement Alicia était trop concentrée sur les taches qui enluminaient ses paupières.

- Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Spinnet.

Cette dernière sursauta à nouveau puis serra vivement la main de Dirk, comme si ce geste allait l'excuser de s'être égarée. Le garçon pivota sur ses talons, marchant en direction de la porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit puis partit. Éberluée, Alicia avait toujours sa main levée. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait vu pareil énergumène. C'en était un. Un claquement sonore provenant de l'étage inférieur lui fit revenir au temps présent. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa brusquement le bout de parchemin. Une phrase y était joliment inscrite :

« Tu es boudeuse, imaginative, zinzin, attachante, râleuse, rayonnante, effarée. En un mot : bizarre. »

Alicia trouvait cela ironique.

- MAMAN ! s'écria-t-elle. VIENS !

Toutes deux devaient éclaircir certains sujets.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« Je préfère être détesté pour ce que je suis, qu'être aimé pour ce que je ne suis pas. »_  
Kurt Cobain

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Doris Crockford**  
Sorcière qui se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur le 31 Juillet 1991. Elle se montra si heureuse de rencontrer Harry Potter qu'elle n'hésita pas à revenir plus d'une fois lui serrer la main (ES5).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Les acteurs de Maugrey Fol Œil et Bill Weasley ont un lien de parenté dans la vraie vie. Ils sont père et fils.

_« Laisse un commentaire,  
Prouve-moi ta présence sur terre.  
Je serai heureuse et comblée,  
D'apprendre le vrai fond de ta pensée._

_Laisse un commentaire,  
Je demande juste qu'il soit sincère.  
Tant pis si tu as détesté !  
Pourvu que tu me dises ce que tu n'as pas aimé !_

_Laisse un commentaire,  
Que je puisse être un peu fière.  
Merci et au revoir, lecteur-adoré,  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée ! »  
_Jedusor.R


	12. Amycus Carrow

**La date : 07.1.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Amycus Carrow, Mangemort, lâche et haï par les élèves.

Petit OS ! Hey, j'espère sincèrement que ce détail ne va pas vous déranger mais… j'ai préféré ne pas faire dans l'ordre. Je n'ai pas suivi avec Alphard Black et je vais être sincère, l'idée de son OS est trop précise et 'nouveau' pour moi, alors je préfère prendre mon temps :') Non, c'n'est pas une excuse à deux balles ! En plus, celui d'Amycus je l'avais déjà écrit et au moins, si je ne fais pas dans l'ordre, vous pourriez être plus facilement surpris, héhé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tous les écrire !

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-XII-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - T'es au courant que moi et Peyton c'est fini ?  
- Peyton et moi !  
- Quoi, elle t'a largué toi aussi ? »_****  
Les frères Scott, Nathan et Haley.**

.

.

.

Les ténèbres surplombaient Poudlard de ses forces obscures. Jamais les temps ne furent aussi sombres et qui pouvait affirmer que cette guerre allait bientôt se terminer ? Personne. Car le mal était trop envahissant, trop réel et immortel. L'espoir n'existait plus, la douleur les avait tous abattu. Dans une pièce, au fond des cachots, se trouvaient une dizaine d'élèves dont les traits du visage étaient tirés par la souffrance. Toutefois, s'ils désiraient s'en sortir, ils devaient garder le silence. Ainsi leur bouche restait close, malgré les tortures qu'ils subissaient. Dans cette salle, aucun adolescent ne portait les couleurs vert et argent. Aucun. Parmi les dix, cinq d'entre eux étaient parés de rouge et or et trois autres faisaient partie de la maison Poufsouffle. Un cri déchirant fit soudainement trembler les murs.

- Mettez-y un peu plus de bonté, bande d'incultes ! Regardez… _Endoloris !_

Sue Li s'écroula sur le sol, des spasmes inquiétants la transperçant de toutes parts. Néanmoins, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La jeune Serdaigle ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle soumission. Elle sentit ses os se craquer et son sang faire un tour sur lui-même pour se verser dans le sens inverse. Les élèves présents durent fixer la scène sans broncher, au risque d'être encore plus torturés.

- Bah alors, on ne crie pas ? interrogea Amycus d'une voix presque doucereuse.

Il se mordit la langue puis accorda plus de puissance au sortilège. Sue avait beau se tordre le dos contre les pierres dallées, aucun cri ne s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées. Un sanglot pénétra le silence et Owen Cauldwell vit Natalie McDonald du coin de l'œil se couvrir la bouche d'une main tremblante. Amycus semblait perdre patience. Il agita férocement sa baguette dans une litanie d'injures.

- Bien, bien… Alors… peut-être devrait-on laisser la place à... à Dennis Crivey ? Hein ? Allez, viens par-là, Nini, montre à tous ce que tu sais faire. Montre à Li.

Amycus avait dit ça très rapidement, une expression de folie peignant son visage. Dennis secoua vivement la tête, montrant son désaccord. Mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Malheureusement il était trop tard, il ne put retourner en arrière.

- Ah bon, tu ne veux pas ? Alors attends, voyons voir… Toi, là. Tu es en première année ? J'imagine que oui, un gnome comme toi ne peut être qu'en première année. Approche, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Amycus agrippa fermement la cravate jaune et noir du jeune garçon, dont la crainte faisait noircir ses yeux. Il trébucha mais se releva tout aussi rapidement.

- Dis-moi… pourquoi es-tu en retenue déjà ? demanda Amycus de façon théâtrale. Ah oui ! Parce que ton sang est juste immonde. Nini, ton exercice se trouve devant ton nez. Lève ta baguette et jette-lui _le_ sort.

Un autre sanglot retentit. Cette fois Amycus ne fit pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il se retourna puis planta son regard de fou dans celui flouté de la jeune Gryffondor. Il éclata d'un rire démentiel et agita sa baguette d'un geste peu soucieux, comme s'il servait un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Un cri déroutant fit cesser les battements de cœur.

- Ici on crie. On pleure pas, espèce d'incapable ! Relève-toi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement à Natalie tout en mettant un terme au maléfice. Maintenant terminé les plaisanteries. Le Sang-de-Bourbe de Crivey, si je t'ordonne de lancer le Doloris, alors tu le fais, sans discuter ! Allez !

Peut-être qu'Amycus s'était aidé du sortilège de l'Imperium, car Dennis sentit son bras se lever contre son gré. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. L'incantation s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un souffle empoisonné. Jim Tuder, le jeune Poufsouffle, sentit ses jambes fléchir. Ses genoux rencontrèrent durement le sol, alors qu'un hurlement douloureux faisait éclater les tympans. Il sentit ses os se fissurer. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il souffrait. Ses yeux bleus roulaient dans leurs orbites sans jamais s'arrêter. Voilà comment les retenues se faisaient, en ces jours de guerre. Mais aujourd'hui la torture avait été clémente. Elle avait paru très fade aux yeux d'Amycus. Pourquoi ? Car Alecto Carrow n'avait pas pu une seule fois pointer le bout de son nez.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« L'humour, c'est lorsque l'on rit à une connerie. La connerie, c'est lorsque l'on se sent concerné par cet humour. »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Pudding Lane  
**Rue où se déclara en 1666 le Grand Incendie de Londres ; cependant, les historiens débattent pour savoir si le feu a démarré dans une boulangerie moldue (comme le croient les Moldus) ou dans la cave de la maison voisine, où était élevé un jeune dragon Vert gallois (JKR).

**Le saviez-vous ?**  
Une seule requête de la part de JK Rowling : elle voulait un casting 100 % british (à par quelques rares exceptions). Mais c'est elle personnellement qui a choisi l'excellent Alan Rickman pour le rôle de Severus Rogue. Pour l'aider à préparer son rôle, elle lui a même donner des informations sur le personnage que les spectateurs n'ont appris que dans le dernier livre.


	13. Audrey Brett (Weasley)

**La date : 27.01.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Audrey Weasley (née Brett – nom donné par moi). Épouse de Percy Weasley, mère de Molly et Lucy.

Dur, dur, cet OS. Arf, j'espère me rattraper dans les prochains ! Eh… vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Les deux fois où j'ai publié un OS sur les Carrow, les deux fois j'ai disparu subitement. Ils portent malheur ! Goody est le nom du magasin, no comment, please, ahah.

RaR : 

**Julie :** Eh bien en fait, sur Wiki Harry il est précisé qu'Armando a fait planter des bruyères ainsi que des fraisiers :') Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voulais montrer de lui… Hahaha, j'avoue, c'est un gars assez étrange. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Moi non plus, je ne les aime vraiment pas. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-XIII-**

**A comme Andrew et Avery**

.

**_« - Le Black Pearl ? Je connais sa légende. Il bombarde navires et campements depuis près de dix ans. Il laisse jamais de survivant.  
- Pas de survivants ? Comment les légendes prendraient forme dans ce cas-là ?_**_** »  
**_**Pirates des Caraïbes, la malédiction du Black Pearl, un prisonnier et Jack.**

.

.

.

_1998_

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Audrey Brett lorsque son amie, Robyn, éclata de rire. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais aujourd'hui un grand changement avait modifié leur quotidien. Était-ce ce soleil soudain plus lumineux, plus vif ? Audrey sentait venir une sensation totalement abracadabrante : celle que la vie se soit embellie. Absurde, non ? Elle écoutait d'une oreille les oiseaux chanter, savourant les douces mélodies qui flottaient les environs. Tout lui paraissait si… extraordinaire, si nouveau. Les nuages ténébreux avaient déguerpi en un clin d'œil, une météo pour le moins lunatique ! pensa-t-elle, amusée. Le ciel bleu clair semblait renaître, la _vie_ semblait renaître. Si c'était possible, Audrey aurait même l'impression de voir des paillettes dorées embaumer l'air. Jamais le présent ne lui avait paru aussi merveilleux, comme si un problème effroyable avait été récemment résolu. Robyn soupira d'aise.

- Eh bien… J'ai un ressenti plutôt étrange… celui d'un changement plutôt fondamental… Tu ne trouves pas ? interrogea-t-elle en décochant un regard à Audrey.  
- Moi qui pensais être la seule, me voilà rassurée !

Maintenant, il fallait se renseigner pour savoir si d'autres personnes pensaient ainsi. Car pour l'instant, elles n'étaient que deux. Robyn haussa les épaules, mettant la cause de cette impression sur le coca-cola qu'elle avait dégusté plus tôt. Le sucre ne lui convenait plus.

- On va où, en fait ? se renseigna-t-elle en longeant le trottoir.  
- Euh… je te suivais, Robyn, marmonna Audrey.  
- Oh. T'es sérieuse ?

Audrey secoua ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés et regarda autour d'elle. Un commerce ne traînait pas loin, put-elle constater. Une liste négligée apparut dans ses esprits, elle se rappela inopinément des bectances qu'elle désirait s'approprier.

- Ça te dirait d'aller là-bas ? proposa-t-elle en pointant le magasin à proximité.

Robyn suivit la direction en plissant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la boutique, une légère grimace fit son apparition.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que j'ai lu, hier, que Goody n'avait pas une très bonne réputation. Les aliments sont vendus malgré que la date de péremption soit passée, les clients ne font pas forcément attention et…  
- C'est pour un sandwich, sourit Audrey. Je vais le manger tout de suite. En plus, si c'était si grotesque, Goody aurait…  
- Un sandwich ? Cool ! Allez, hop, on y va !

Audrey pouffa, ayant vaguement oublié le ventre sur pattes que représentait Robyn. Elle mangeait pour six tous les repas de la journée. Croyez-la, ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire était le fait que Robyn ne prenait aucun gramme. Elle avait beau manger assiette sur assiette, pas un kilo ne venait perturber sa ligne. Le nombre de fois qu'Audrey l'avait maudite… Cette dernière pouvait simplement se contenter de contempler la nourriture pour prendre du poids. Ah, l'injustice…

Lorsque les deux filles traversèrent le passage piéton, une voiture de dernier cri apparut à la dernière seconde, menaçant de les renverser. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de voir le conducteur qui filait déjà à vive allure.

- Quel imbécile ! jaspina Robyn. Connard ! lança-t-elle en faisant un geste grossier.  
- Hey, calme-toi !  
- C'est pas parce qu'il était beau et roux que tu dois prendre sa fichue défense…  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Audrey en regardant ailleurs, l'air de rien.

Son amie grommela dans sa barbe inexistante puis entama une discussion enjouée. Les rayons dorés vinrent jouer avec les cheveux bleu nuit de Robyn, créant des reflets bleutés. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à Goody. Les portes transparentes s'ouvrirent, leurs permettant d'entrer. Un brouhaha assourdissant leurs fit rappeler qu'il était actuellement samedi. Audrey réalisa que tout le monde affichait un sourire enchanté. Elle sut que ce n'était pas qu'une impression, car Robyn pensait apparemment pareille. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Direction frigo ! cita Audrey en se frayant un chemin.  
- On fait vite, hein, bredouilla Robyn en jetant une œillade à son amie.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui ne réservait rien de bon. Voilà, elles allaient faire long… Pourquoi Goody vendait des livres ? Audrey ne pouvait s'empêcher de feuilleter les nouveaux best-sellers lorsqu'elle en rencontrait... Elles n'eurent, malheureusement pour Robyn, même pas eu le temps d'arriver aux frigidaires, qu'un rayon livres apparut de nulle-part. Oui, de nulle-part, Robyn le savait.

- Non, oublie, Audrey. Laisse-tomber. Faut…  
- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ce bouquin ! s'extasia Audrey en se rapprochant promptement du rayon.

Elle s'empara du livre et lut le dernier mot de la dernière page. Audrey faisait toujours ça. En général, si elle achetait un roman, c'était parce que le dernier mot lui avait donné des frissons. Une dame, qui détaillait la plupart des ouvrages, offrit un sourire à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes.

- Non, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas que ton sandwich pourrisse pour de bon, tu viens ! s'irrita Robyn qui perdait patience. En plus, ce livre est déjà en film ! Pourquoi lire le livre alors que tu peux voir le film, hein ?

Audrey releva doucement la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son amie.

- Pourquoi vis-tu alors que je peux te tuer ?

Robyn sembla figée une fraction de seconde puis explosa de rire, faisant retourner une dizaine de clients. Audrey s'esclaffa et retourna gentiment à sa lecture. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Non, tu viens, sérieux. Allez, si tu veux je te paye ton… ton casse-croûte, mais viens. J'aimerais profiter du bon temps à l'extérieur.  
- Oh, vous aussi vous l'aviez remarqué ? questionna la dame voisine.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés en carré puis une longue robe violette avec des fleurs aubergine, particulièrement jolie.

- Cela faisait fort longtemps que le soleil ne s'était pas… illuminé. Pas de cette manière, poursuivit-elle en mettant une demi-douzaine de livres dans son panier. J'ai mis cette tenue, pour l'occasion. Ce devenait rare, d'avoir du beau temps. Les nuages se sont dégagés. Profitons s'en !

Audrey nota le titre du best-seller dans un coin de sa tête et, pour le plus grand des étonnements de Robyn, reposa celui-ci dans le rayon.

- C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Impressionnant. Cela devait faire des lustres que Londres n'avait connu…  
- Comme si quelque chose s'était produit. Un événement, coupa Audrey.

La dame hocha vivement la tête.

- Exactement. Mon mari pense ainsi. Bon, après tout, peut-être est-ce la météo, tout simplement.  
- Oh mais de toute manière ! acquiesça aimablement Audrey. Mais c'est vrai que…  
- Audrey, siffla Robyn entre ses dents afin que personne d'autre que la brune ne puisse l'entendre. Ton sandwich va pourrir si tu t'magnes pas les fesses ! Allez.  
- Je vous laisse, je vous laisse ! sourit la dame en ouvrant d'autres livres.

Audrey jeta un regard noir à Robyn qui la tirait à l'autre bout du magasin.

- Plus jamais tu me fais ça, okay ? Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel car c'est un bon jour.

Robyn ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, ni même de faire semblant, d'ailleurs. Elles traversèrent le magasin sous les éclats de rires de certains clients. Une bonne humeur inondait l'atmosphère. Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent enfin aux réfrigérateurs, toutes deux se ruèrent sur les sandwichs.

- Thon ou poulet ? interrogea Audrey en se tapotant le menton avec son index.

Robyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soucieuse. Elle fixait de ses gros yeux l'emballage jaune.

- Curry ? proposa-t-elle. Curry me parait un bon plan, oh oui, le bon curry. Prends curry, c'est parfait curry. Tu ne veux pas curry ? Parce que curry, c'est délicieux. Tu sais, curry, le plat qui…

Néanmoins, la main que posa Audrey sur son avant-bras l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Huit fois.  
- P-Pardon ? bégaya Robyn.  
- Tu as dit le mot « curry » huit fois. Huit. Okay, je prends curry ! Mais ne le répète plus jamais.

Seulement, peut-être avait-elle aussi oublié à quel point son amie aimait charrier.

- Cur…  
- Autrement je le mange en entier sans même avoir l'amabilité de partager. Clair ?

Robyn déglutit, son regard jonglant entre celui d'Audrey et l'emballage jaune. Elle ravala son mot, se promettant de ne jamais faire cette erreur.

- Hum… euh, la date, vérifie la date.  
- Ah oui ! approuva Audrey.

D'abord elle prit entre ses mains un sandwich au curry et le retourna dans tous les sens.

- Jusqu'au quatre mai.  
- Cool, nous sommes le deux. Allez, embarque-le ! se réjouit Robyn tout en sautillant sur place.

Elle se reçut un regard réprobateur avant de poursuivre leur marche. Les railleries faisaient échos à droite à gauche, emplissant le magasin d'une bonne humeur. Robyn salivait déjà en s'imaginant manger le délicieux et précieux curry… Mmh… ce qu'elle aimait ça. Un très bon repas pour une très belle journée.

.

.

.

**À bientôt…**

_« On ne peut rien apprendre aux gens. On peut seulement les aider à découvrir qu'ils possèdent déjà en eux tout ce qui est à apprendre. »_  
Galilée

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Mistigri [Mr Paws]  
**L'un des chats (ou Fléreurs) de Mrs Figg (ES2).

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**Hedwige a été jouée par trois mâles hiboux durant la saga, leur nom sont Gizmo, Ook et Sprout.

_« Laisse un commentaire,  
Prouve-moi ta présence sur terre.  
Je serai heureuse et comblée,  
D'apprendre le vrai fond de ta pensée._

_Laisse un commentaire,  
Je demande juste qu'il soit sincère.  
Tant pis si tu as détesté !  
Pourvu que tu me dises ce que tu n'as pas aimé !_

_Laisse un commentaire,  
Que je puisse être un peu fière.  
Merci et au revoir, lecteur-adoré,  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée ! »  
_Jedusor.R


End file.
